I am an Opportunist
by ShellSueD
Summary: Ranger told Steph that he was an opportunist - and she's going to learn exactly what that means. This will be a series of short one shots told entirely from Ranger's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_Not mine! Only using for fun!_

* * *

_#####_

I should have gone home.

I _know_ I should have gone home, but I wanted to see her.

I _needed_ to see her.

It was late, after two in the morning, and I was fucking exhausted. I just got off a plane from Miami and I hadn't slept in forty eight hours so I was not at the top of my game.

But I had looked before I went up. I was _sure_ that I looked.

Her car had been there. I'd taken note of the low tires and the slow but steady oil leak and had even sent Vince a text as I climbed the stairs instructing him to get it fixed for her.

I paused at her door and took one more second to think about how this was a bad idea, but I decided I didn't give a shit. I wanted her. I wanted to bury myself deep inside her and forget about life for a while.

And I had told her-_warned_ her that this would happen. She didn't listen to me.

I made quick work of her locks and eased silently into her apartment. This wasn't unusual; I couldn't even count how many times I'd let myself in, essentially uninvited.

I pushed the door closed behind me without making a sound and made my way down the short hallway to her bedroom.

One step through the threshold and I froze in my tracks. A sharp pain registered somewhere near my heart – It felt as if a fist suddenly clamped around a vital organ and had begun to squeeze.

A minute passed; maybe two, where I didn't move or even breathe and then I turned on my heel and exited the apartment as silently as I entered.

I took the steps down two at a time and when my feet hit the asphalt, I did a slow scan of every car in the parking lot.

Morelli's dark green Chevy Tahoe was parked in the very back, cast in the shadow of the apartment building's large trash dumpster.

_Fuck._

Considering my current state of fatigue, this oversight shouldn't have been surprising. At least it shouldn't if I was an average person.

But I am _far_ from average and I did _not_ make mistakes.

Until tonight.

I slid behind the wheel of my Mercedes, turned over the engine and eased out the driveway.

I hit speed dial on my phone as I drove home. Tank's mildly groggy voice answered on the second ring.

"Your intel was faulty."

I disconnected and dropped my phone into the passenger seat beside me. No further explanation had been necessary. He would know exactly what I was talking about.

My fingers gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white from the pressure. It was a futile effort to keep the images out of my brain – but they kept rolling through like a movie reel on a continuous loop, playing over and over in excruciatingly slow motion.

_A single sheet was covering the lower half of both of them, except for the naked skin of one of her smooth long legs, which had pushed aside the material and tangled with one of his; her bare breasts were pressed flat against his equally bare chest; an arm was flung across his stomach, hugging him to her and when she had stirred and mumbled in her sleep, he unconsciously pulled her closer to him and lightly kissed the top of her head to settle her._

I didn't know why I'd been so shocked to find him in her bed. I'd practically pushed her back into his arms a month before.

I also didn't know why the sight of them together had made me so very angry. I'd wanted to rip him from her side and pummel the shit out him until his hands were shattered and he would no longer be able to use them to touch her.

I told myself it was exhaustion. I was just over tired and not thinking rationally. What other explanation could there be? I knew it would happen – she'd been on and off with him for the better part of the last three years and I'd told her to repair the relationship. Apparently she _had_ heeded my advice.

There was absolutely no reason for me to have that kind of reaction.

I needed sleep. I needed to sleep for a fucking week.

Using my key fob, I let myself into the underground garage of my building. I parked in one of my four spots by the elevator and then took it to my apartment on the seventh floor.

I knew the control room was watching but I didn't acknowledge the camera and I did not stop on five to check in.

I opened the door to my apartment and dropped my keys into the silver bowl that adorned the sideboard in the small foyer. I glanced quickly through the three weeks' worth of mail that Ella had stacked neatly next to a vase of fresh flowers but there was nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration and headed for my bedroom. I felt messed up and I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this way. I think I'd been a teenager. I seriously needed to get a grip.

I stripped naked and crawled into my king sized bed, utterly spent. I closed my eyes as my head hit the pillow and welcomed the blissful peace of sleep.

But after thirty minutes, sleep still had not come.

I sighed audibly and tossed the covers aside. I got out of bed, threw on pair of sweats, some socks and a pair of cross trainers.

On my way out the door, I grabbed my keys and dropped them into my pocket. I rode the elevator to the first floor and stared directly into the camera discreetly hidden in the ceiling, silently daring someone to question what I was doing.

I knew this would go in the nightly report and Tank would be in my office in the morning because of it, but I couldn't manage to give a shit.

Manny was on the desk when I stalked across the lobby but I did not greet him and he wisely kept his mouth shut.

I flipped the locks open and stepped into the darkness of the night. I waited until I heard Manny lock the door behind me and then I hit the street at a run.

Mile after mile clicked by and the sweat rolled from my body and splashed the pavement in my wake. I ran until my lungs burned, until the muscles in my legs failed and I collapsed onto the grass of someone's lawn. My chest heaved as I sucked in mouthfuls of air. I lay there with my eyes closed until my breathing returned to normal.

When I got to my feet, I felt better, more like myself and I was grateful. I hated feeling like I wasn't in control. And that was what it had felt like – as if I was completely out of control.

It was dawn by the time I got back to Rangeman and I walked right into the middle of shift change. Bones was relieving Manny on the desk and they both turned to me as I entered the lobby.

Manny looked like he was going to talk so I shot him my _'don't even think about it' _face and continued to the elevator without interruption.

I saw them share a silent look as the door closed. They would spend the entire morning gossiping with the rest of the crew, trying to find out where I'd been. They were worse than women sometimes.

Once back in my apartment, I got in the shower and scrubbed all the sweat from my body. When I was done, I rubbed myself dry, sent a message to the control room that I would be offline for the next six hours and crawled back into bed.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I made a decision. I would watch, and I would wait - and as soon as an opening presented its self, I would pounce. I'd waited too long this time but that would not happen again.

I was an opportunist, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: All the comments and views and follows have made my day - thank you to all of you!_

_Characters are not mine - I am only using them for fun - and this one is really fun_

######

* * *

"We have the intel on Johnson." Tank tossed the folder onto my desk and lowered his massive frame into the too small chair across from me.

I picked up the file and quickly scanned through the pertinent information. Christopher Johnson was arrested for assault with a deadly weapon after slicing a six inch gash through the forearm of his next door neighbor. Apparently the neighbor's Rottweiler had taken a shit on Johnson's lawn one too many times and he'd taken it as a personal affront. He missed his court date and was now FTA.

I flipped the page and then glanced up at Tank after reading half way through. "Hells Angels?"

Tank nodded and I continued to read. I knew there was a small chapter of the club in the Trenton area but had never had any dealings with any of the members. This should be an experience. Apparently there was a bar the club frequented just on the outskirts of town and our skip was known to spend every one of his Friday nights there divesting the place of its alcohol inventory.

When I got to the third page, I knew we would need a female for this capture. I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. I knew just the woman.

I pulled my phone off my hip and dialed her number while Tank watched with a raised eyebrow.

"Yo," she answered, throwing my own standard greeting at me.

"I need you," I said just to see what she would say. There was a significant pause before she answered and I could picture the blush creeping up her neck.

"Business or pleasure," she shot back, surprising me. Stephanie was feeling playful.

"Business, but I'd be more than happy to pleasure you after."

There was a loud clatter and a muffled '_shit' _and I knew she'd dropped her phone. She should know better than to play with me. I waited for her to come back on the line and noticed Tank was still staring at me – both eyebrows were raised now.

"Okay…let's stick to the business part." Steph had composed herself and was back in my ear. "When and what's the job?"

"Friday. Need a female for a take down. Meet me for lunch and we'll go over the details. Pino's at one." I disconnected and set my phone down on my desk.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Tank asked and I dropped the smile I'd been sporting through that entire conversation. I looked at him across my desk and noticed that the black eye had almost faded completely. The cut on his lip and the one on his right cheek were nearly healed as well.

It had been a gritty fight, drawing most of the men to the gym to watch and I'm sure, wager. I was still catching some of the guys re-watching the video when they should be working. It didn't help that Ram had copied it and emailed it to the entire staff.

I shifted in my chair under Tanks gaze and managed to hold in the wince. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had cracked one of my ribs. It was better, but it still hurt like a bitch if I moved a certain way.

"I always know what I'm doing." Tank took it for the dismissal that is was and leveraged himself up out of the tight confines. I really needed to order a bigger chair for my office. "We'll need Woody, Cal, Vince and Hal on this one," I told him as he opened my office door.

Tank gave a single nod of agreement. "I'll have them in the conference room for a briefing at five. So you and I will be outside on this one."

"_You_ will be. I'm going in with Steph."

Tanks eyes widened slightly. A normal person wouldn't even have noticed, but I knew this was his incredulous expression. "You're the wrong color for that kind of bar," he mentioned, not incorrectly.

The Hells Angels always made it a point to say they weren't racists, but Tank was right. There would be nothing but white people in there.

"I know what I'm doing," I said again and let him hear a little of the residual anger I was still feeling towards him. I did not like being questioned.

Tank backed down and left my office without another word.

I spent the next two hours working on some paperwork and then headed up to take a shower before my lunch date.

#######

I arrived at Pino's a few minutes early and secured a table at the rear of the restaurant. Most people assumed it was so I could have my back to the wall and observe everything around me. This was true, but it was also so I could watch her walk in. I loved watching her enter a room. She had absolutely no idea how sexy she was and never noticed how many eyes tracked her every move. It was a huge turn on.

There were eyes on her today, but for a different reason. She was ten minutes late when she wrenched open the door and came stomping towards me through diner. The place was full of cops and she knew most of them but didn't acknowledge any of their greetings. I wouldn't have either; she was looking a little scary and everyone was calling out, asking her what had happened and if her car had blown up.

Her long brown curly hair was a little singed around the edges and there were several black smudges covering her face. One of the sleeves of her t-shirt had been torn off and the rest of it was covered with an unidentified substance. Smelled a little like sauerkraut. There was a jagged hole in one knee of her jeans and I could see that the skin underneath was bloody.

She arrived at the table and grabbed the beer I had ordered for her. She took three long pulls and slammed the bottle back on the table. I was using all my self-control not to smile because I knew it would piss her off. Instead I gave her a raised eyebrow in question. "Don't even ask," she ground out through clenched teeth and then headed for the bathroom. As soon as she was out of sight I let the laugh I'd been containing free and wondered what exactly had happened. No doubt Lula was involved.

Five minutes later she slid into the chair across from me looking much better. She'd tied her burnt hair back into a ponytail, scrubbed the black marks off her face and she must have had a change of clothes in her bag because she was sporting a clean, rip free shirt. It was red and had a low scoop neck. I could see the top of her lace bra peeking out and I felt my dick twitch in response. _God_, I wanted her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and signaled for a waitress. "I already ordered for you."

"Thanks," she said and blew out a long sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I do not," she replied and the waitress arrived with our food. I had ordered her a large pepperoni with extra cheese and added a slice of chocolate cake when she was in the bathroom. Nothing calms her down more than cake. The server dished out the plates and then left us after refilling my iced tea.

I took a drink and when I set the glass down, Stephanie was smiling at me.

"What?"

"How do you always order the perfect thing?"

"I know you, Babe."

"Mmmm," she said and I couldn't tell if she was agreeing or not. She took a bite of the cake first and moaned a little when the sugar hit her tongue. _Jesus. _Just that little noise made me hard. I was going to have to borrow some of Lester's porn tonight. I adjusted myself discreetly under the table and then watched as she devoured two slices of pizza.

I was picking at my salad, not really interested in eating any more. At least not _food._

She frowned at my plate. "You're eating salad at Pino's. I didn't even know they made salad here."

I smiled and forked a piece of lettuce into my mouth.

She took another bite of cake. "It would make me feel better if you told me that you secretly ate pizza when no one was looking."

"I've been known to eat a slice or two, but I prefer a whole different kind of pie."

Her cheeks tinted pink and she choked a little on her cake. It was just too easy. She had firsthand knowledge of my pie preference and I was going to make sure she didn't forget.

"_Stop doing that," _she muttered, picked up a third slice of pizza and deliberately changed the subject. "Tell me about Friday."

I slid the folder over the top of the table and she perused the file while she ate. I don't think she realizes the noises she makes when she eats or what effect is has on the people listening. Half of me wanted to drag her across the table and have my way with her and the other half wanted to order her another piece of cake just to listen to her again.

"This guy likes his knives," she said snapping me out of the fantasy I was having of taking her right here on the table.

"Yes, he does. He's not opposed to guns either so we'll have to be extra careful."

Steph nodded as she studied the photographs that were included in the file. "So you want me sexy or slutty and lure him out with suggestive sexual comments?"

"Normally yes, but this guy is a little different. He has a bit of a hero complex."

Steph made a face and I noticed a dot of chocolate frosting on the corner of her bottom lip. I wanted to lick it off. "What does that mean?"

"He gets off on rescuing damsels in distress." That got a big eye roll.

"I can just imagine what sort of damsels frequent that bar. So who is going to be causing me distress?"

"I am," I said and watched her reaction carefully. Her eyes expanded with surprise and just a little bit of excitement. _Excellent._

"You're going in with me? You never go in."

I wanted to make a comment about going _in_ her but I figured I'd pushed it far enough today. "It will be an adventure. We'll stage a fight and Mr. Johnson will sweep in and whisk you away on his white horse."

She gave me a look of haughty derision and finished her cake which I enjoyed watching immensely. My phone vibrated on my hip for the second time and I tried not to show my irritation when I checked the display. I hate being interrupted when I'm with Stephanie.

"I gotta go, Babe." I stood up and dropped enough money on the table to cover the bill. "You're going to need to be specifically outfitted for this job so I'll be sending Hector to you tomorrow. We'll talk later about the logistics." I wanted to haul her up and kiss her until her bones liquefied but since we were at Pino's and half the burg was here, I refrained. Next time we would go where the rumor mill wouldn't reach. Like my apartment.

I strode out of the diner and smiled when I heard her call after me, "Wait, who's Hector?" I didn't respond because I knew she'd call me as soon as he arrived at her door and she'd probably insist that I come over. Hector can be a fairly scary guy.


	3. Chapter 3

_There are two brief conversations between Hector and Ranger in this part – I will not torture you with trying to badly translate them into Spanish so they will be in italics and you can just imagine they're in Spanish. :)_

_**Warning**__ – There is a tiny bit of smut – although I did rate this an __**M**__ so perhaps the warning isn't necessary._

_JE is the only one making any money. All fun for me._

_#########_

* * *

"Ranger!" Stephanie's voice was a low hiss and slightly muffled. It sounded like she had her head under a pillow.

"What's up?" I asked, knowing very well the reason for her call.

"_Tattoos?_ I can't get a tattoo! And have you seen this outfit? _Jesus!_ My mother will have a stroke. And Hector scares the crap out of me. He has a teardrop – I _know_ what that means!"

She was on the verge of hysteria and all I could do was smile. I said the one thing I knew would push her over the edge.

"Babe."

I pulled the phone away from my ear before I got the full brunt of the scream I knew was coming. She did not disappoint.

I felt Lester's gaze on me and turned to look at him as I put the phone back to my head. His face held a curious expression and I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Sometimes I want to strangle you," Stephanie was saying and it sounded like she was clenching her teeth. The teenager inside me had the strong desire to ask her what she was wearing. Sometimes I'm pretty sure I spend too much time with Lester. Although he would have asked her that exact question – where I refrained.

"I have no doubt," I responded. "I probably should have told you that Hector's knowledge of English is…limited."

"You think?"

"Let's start with the first thing on your list – The tattoos will be temporary."

"Oh," she replied and I could hear some of the stress leave her voice. "I guess that's okay. What about this outfit? Underwear will not be an option. If my Mother sees me in this…."

_Shit._ I can't wait to see this outfit. Too bad I'm stuck on a stake out with my cousin. "Sounds like a pretty good outfit to me, Babe. And I really don't think your Mother will be hanging out where we're going so the chances of running into her are pretty slim."

She took a long breath and then blew it out slowly. "That's true. So maybe I over reacted a touch. About Hector…"

"At first glance I could see how he would be intimidating, but he hasn't killed anyone in over a year."

"Is that supposed to be comforting?"

She had a point but I couldn't do anything about it now. I'd wanted to be able to go over while he was there but had been called away on this job in Pennsylvania. "In depends on how you look at it. Listen, Hector's a good guy and he's magic with making temporary tattoos appear real. Plus he's gay so you don't have to worry about him thinking inappropriate thoughts while he's working on you."

There was a long pause before she spoke so I knew I'd convinced her. "Okay," she finally said. "But will you come over later if I can't handle it?"

"There is nothing I would love more, but I'm out of town. I won't be back until tomorrow."

"Oh." I couldn't miss the disappointment in her voice and I knew exactly how she felt.

"I'll call and check on you later, Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Let me talk to Hector."

"Oh…ummm…..I'll have to go get him."

"Steph? Where are you?"

She paused again and then said in a very tiny voice, "Hiding in my closet."

I had to pull the phone away from my mouth so I could laugh. A few seconds later, Hector came on the line.

"_Yes?"_

"_Send me a picture of her in the outfit."_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_No. This is something best experienced in person."_

I did not like being told no, but I was going to trust him on this one. Stephanie in person was always preferable and this made me even more intrigued about the clothes.

"_Be careful with her. Call me when you're done."_

"_Yes, of course."_

I disconnected and found Lester staring at me with a shit-eating grin on his face. I mentally rolled my eyes and tried to cut him off before he even started. I should have known better; Lester doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. "If you know what's good for you, you will not say anything to me right now."

"What's it like?" he asked and I let a small sigh escape. "I know you've tapped that. She's tight, isn't she? I bet she's so fucking tight you want to scream."

_Jesus Christ. _I don't even remember pulling my gun but I found it pointed at him and my thumb flipped off the safety. His hands were raised in surrender, but he still had that stupid grin on his face. _Asshole._ "If you talk about her like that again I'll put a bullet in your eye."

"Wow. That escalated quickly. You've got it _bad_ for her. Bobby told me you did, but I didn't really believe it until now. "

I flexed my finger slightly against the trigger and Lester finally quit. "Okay –Okay," he said. "Relax. I'll stop."

I clicked the safety back on and returned the gun to its holster. We still had four hours until we were relieved and if he said another word I might actually shoot him.

Apparently, he figured that out because he was silent the rest of the shift and only spoke to me when we got back to our hotel.

"Want to get some food?"

"No," I told him curtly as I opened my hotel room door and turned on the light. I know he rolled his eyes after I slammed the door in his face but I let it go. I can punish him for that later. I dropped my utility belt and shoulder holster onto the small table in the sitting area and toed off my boots.

I flopped down on my back on the bed and closed my eyes. Turns out its exhausting trying _not_ to shoot someone.

########

"Ranger…"

"Babe," I whispered, leaning back as Stephanie swung her naked thigh over my leg, straddling me in the chair.

"Ranger, are you listening?"

"Of course I'm listening," I managed to say, although I didn't know how. I bent my head and pulled a protruding nipple into my mouth. She inhaled sharply and lifted herself up only to slide back down onto my engorged erection.

I hissed out an expletive as she began to move up and down at a torturously slow pace. I don't even know which one but it didn't really matter.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said maybe for the second time – I couldn't seem to think straight at the moment.

"Now _really_ isn't a good time to be talking," I pointed out and licked her other nipple. I smiled when a small moan sounded in the back of her throat.

"I know," she breathed, "but it's important."

"Perhaps you should have mentioned it before we got naked."

Steph gave me a wicked smile and rotated her hips, bringing me even deeper inside her tight walls. "Probably," she agreed and then reached behind her and ran her fingers up the underside of my…_Jesus_. "But you distracted me with your ridiculously talented mouth."

I attached that mouth back onto her other breast and sucked hard, leaving my mark before nipping it gently with my teeth and then soothing it with a kiss. "Are you complaining?"

"No," she said and her head rolled back in ecstasy as I grabbed her hips and slammed her down hard. "_Oh God_," she huffed out and began moving faster and faster.

I had to make mind go blank for second so I didn't come. "What did you need to tell me?" I asked to distract myself further.

She was close. She was _very_ close. I could feel her beginning to clench around me and her fingers were digging deep into my shoulders as she rode the length of me. "Joe and I are through," she whispered directly into my ear and then clamped down on me as her orgasm rocked through her body. That combined with her whispered confession broke my control and I screamed her name on the most intense climax of my life.

My cellphone ringing completely ruined the moment. I pried my eyes open to look for the offending sound and discovered myself alone on the bed of a shitty hotel room with my hand wrapped around my dick and the front of my pants wet sticky. _Christ._

Lester was right, I had it bad. Having a wet dream like a thirteen year old boy? _Jesus fucking Christ._

I grabbed my phone and looked at the display. Of course. Who else would it be? I hit the answer button.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself," she replied, her voice filled with amusement. "You didn't call me," she added but she didn't sound upset.

"You sound happy," I said.

"You sound weird," she countered. "What's wrong with your voice?"

"Nothing; It's been a long day and I'm exhausted." Or I've just had a crazy, sexy, unbelievable wet dream about you and now the sound of your voice has made me hard again.

"Alright," she conceded but I could tell she didn't really believe me. "I just wanted to tell you that we're all done and I'm ready for Friday. And you were right, Hector is a good guy."

"I knew you could handle it, Babe."

"You always know even when I don't."

"You need to have more faith in yourself, Steph."

"Yeah, probably," she agreed. "I can't wait for you to see the tattoos; they're amazing!"

"I told you Hector was magic."

"Not just with that. He knows everything about shoes and hair and did you know that he can dance? He is an _excellent _dancer."

I sat up on the bed. Dancer? Why would _that_ come up? "Babe? Did you go dancing with Hector?"

"Yes. Well not really. We didn't go out – we were dancing in my apartment."

Shit. Why did I suddenly feel jealous of a gay man? At least I was pretty sure he was gay. He'd never actually said that he was but I did see him with his tongue down the throat of another man so I assumed…what if he was bi? What if…

"Ranger?"

"What?"

"You were quiet for almost a minute so I thought we might have been cut off."

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I was trying to picture Hector dancing and having a hard time reconciling the image." Yeah, the image of Stephanie grinding herself against him. I hope I didn't have to kill Hector when I got home.

She laughed in my ear and I had to smile. Steph had a great laugh. Her whole face lit up when she laughed. "Yeah, I can see how that would be a challenge."

"May I ask what brought about the dancing?"

"Well when we got back from the mall with the boots…"

"Wait, you went to the mall? With Hector?"

"Yeah. The outfit needed shoes so we had to go get shoes and Hector found these incredible boots at Macys that are just _perfect_ but I've never worn anything like them before so I wanted to practice walking in them and then I thought maybe we might have to dance at the bar so we practiced that too. Since the outfit is so…revealing and the boots are so high, I needed to learn how to move without showing the entire world my private bits."

She was babbling and I was trying to imagine what kind of boots and what the outfit consisted of and what she looked like in both of them and how long it would take me to get her out of all of it.

"Ranger?"

"What?"

"You were quiet again. Is something wrong?"

Shit. What was wrong with me? "Sorry. I guess I'm more tired than I thought. It sounds like you found a way to work around the language issue."

"Well, Hector understands a lot more English than he lets on so we figured it out. Will he be there Friday?"

_Really? _How interesting. Sounds like I needed to have a talk with Hector. "No. Not this time."

"Oh," she said and that was _definitely_ disappointment.

"Listen Babe, I gotta go but I'll be back tomorrow and we can go over details then."

"Alright….are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I disconnected and immediately dialed Hector. He answered half way through the second ring. I spoke in English to see what he would do.

"How did it go?"

There was a short pause and then he answered me in Spanish.

"_Good. Stephanie is ready."_

"So the mall, huh?"

"_She needed shoes."_

"I heard you are an excellent dancer. Do I need to be worried?"

"_No, my friend. You know she's not for me." _ Okay good. I had to check. I decided to see if I could convince him to send me a picture again. I knew he took some. He always took pictures of the tattoo work he did.

"I know you took photos. Are there any with these boots that needed to be practiced with?" He laughed and I was a little taken aback. I don't think I've ever heard Hector laugh. Actually I don't think I've ever seen Hector smile.

"_No way, brother. It will be well worth the wait."_

Damn, he was stubborn.

"Thank you for today. She had a great time with you. I think you've got a new friend."

"_It was fun and I like her. She has a good heart."_

"I like her too." He laughed again. This might become a regular habit.

"_I know, my friend. I know. And Ranger?"_

"Yeah?"

"_You're going to be in trouble when you see her in that outfit."_

He disconnected and I swore as I got up to head to the bathroom for a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

_As always, not making any money, just playing around._

_#####_

* * *

I woke with a painful erection and reached for Stephanie but of course my hands slid through empty sheets because I was alone in my bed.

I'd dreamt of her again; thankfully I'd kept it dry this time but now I had the unfortunate after math to deal with. My hand was a poor substitute for the real thing but was the only option available at the moment.

I stumbled to the bathroom thinking how this was all Hector's fault. I'd spent the afternoon with him yesterday while he applied my temporary tattoos and he had described the boots Stephanie would be wearing in great detail. When I went to bed last night I was picturing her in those boots and nothing else and now I had to jerk one off in the shower just to be able to start my day.

Thank God today was Friday because I don't think I could take another day of fantasizing. I tried one last time to get Hector to show me his photographs thinking it would be easier to deal with when I saw her in person but he stuck to his guns. I think he might be trying to kill me slowly with erotic dreams. Why else would he have told me all about those fucking boots?

Hector was a sadist.

I turned on the tap in the shower and stepped in when the water reached the scalding temperature that was my preference. I lathered up and then enveloped my cock in my fist, wishing it was her mouth instead. Masturbation was fine, it got the job done, but there was really no comparison to having your dick sheathed within hot tight walls or a warm, wet mouth. Picturing Stephanie on her knees, sucking hard, brought me to the edge sooner than normal and I groaned her name when I came in my hand.

_God_, I wanted her. I don't remember the last time I wanted a woman this much. I needed to get this shit under control. If Lester, _Lester_ for fucks sake, noticed then it was way worse than I thought. This was not me. I didn't let anyone get under my skin but there she was, consuming my thoughts during the day and invading my dreams at night.

I needed to have her again. That was the only solution here. This wasn't a problem for me, it was what I wanted most but she was a different story. She was back with the cop and was usually good at keeping me at arm's length when she was trying to be committed to him. I'd have to be especially convincing.

I inspected Hector's tattoos in the mirror while I toweled off. He really did excellent work. My arms were covered in full sleeves and he added one to my neck and two to my chest that would show above the black tank I'd have on later. There were various menacing looking skulls and grim reapers and other symbols the Hells Angels crowd would approve of.

A plan of action began to formulate in my brain concerning Stephanie and getting back in her bed while I dressed for the day. It wouldn't be easy, but I loved a good challenge.

I left my apartment with my _'don't fuck with me'_ face firmly in place. I was determined not to give Lester or Tank or anyone else who thought they knew what was in my head, any additional ammunition that could be used against me later. Besides, my body hadn't fully healed after the last time I got into it with Tank. I could take Lester down with my eyes closed but my giant second in command was a whole different animal.

I took the stairs down to five and checked in with the control room before leaving with Tank. We had a couple of security system malfunctions to check on and three potential new client meetings today. He met me at the elevator and we rode down to the garage in silence. I liked that about Tank. He never felt the need to fill the silence with unnecessary chatter. Unlike Lester who wouldn't shut the fuck up unless you pointed a gun in his face.

Apparently I gave Tank too much credit. When we pulled away from the building, he started talking.

"I heard a rumor you drew your weapon on Santos."

That's it. I'm going to have to kill Lester. Or remove his vocal chords with my bare hands. I shot Tank a look that would peel paint off the side of a house and he had the balls to smirk at me.

Not all discouraged by the murderous thoughts now radiating from my body, he added, "Seems like a bit of an overreaction."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion," I snapped and he shut his mouth but left the smirk firmly in place.

We didn't talk much the rest of the day and I caught him sporting that grin more than a few times when he thought I wasn't looking. If my ribs weren't still tender, I'd be spending some time wiping that smile permanently from his massive mug.

Tank suggested Pino's for a late lunch. I was tempted to blow him off as I was sick of looking at his face but I was getting hungry so I pulled my Cayenne into the parking lot and cut the engine. We ambled inside and Tank secured a booth in the back while I headed for the restroom. On the way there, I overheard a conversation that brightened my foul mood considerably.

Two cops I didn't recognize were talking amiably at the table closest to the bathrooms.

"_Apparently she got some tattoos and Morelli lost his shit. Started screaming at her right in the middle of Giovincci's market. She tried to calm him down but he had a full head of steam and wouldn't be deterred. It ended with her giving him the double finger salute and storming out of the store."_

A small smile played on my lips and I hovered near by pretending to send a text so I could hear the rest.

"_Good for her. Morelli always was a hothead. But I can't believe she got tattoos; her Mother will have a coronary."_

"_That's the best part…the tats aren't even real!"_

Both men laughed heartily at Morelli's stupidity. I was tempted to join them but continued on to take care of business. I've always thought Joe was a good cop, but he was an idiot where Stephanie was concerned and I had every intention of using that to my full advantage.

I think I was probably still smiling a little when I slid into the booth across from Tank because he gave me a curious look. Wisely he didn't comment and even held his tongue when I ate a third piece of the greasy pepperoni pizza he had ordered. I _never_ eat three pieces. I'd have to spend an extra hour in the gym tomorrow, but I was hungry and I felt good, so I indulged.

Tonight was going to be fun.

######

It was just after nine when I pulled into Stephanie's parking lot. After what I heard this afternoon, I knew he wouldn't be here, but I did a double check for Morelli's truck anyway. I don't repeat mistakes.

Satisfied she would be alone, I took the stairs to her apartment, burning off some of those excessive calories I'd consumed for lunch.

I knocked once as a courtesy and then let myself in when I didn't get an answer. She wasn't anywhere in the front rooms so I dropped my leather jacket and the one I'd brought for her on the back of a dining room chair and headed down the hallway to her bedroom.

One thought struck me like a bat over the head when I stopped in the open doorway. Hector was right – I was in serious fucking trouble.

The boots were as described. Soft, buttery black leather atop a four inch heel that hugged every curve of her legs all the way to the tops of her thighs. It made them seem impossibly long and I wanted every inch wrapped around me as tight as a vise.

She had her back to me and was bent over slightly at the waist, digging through the middle drawer of the tall dresser on the far wall of her room. The denim shorts that appeared to be painted on her ass had ridden up her cheeks giving me an unobstructed view of the taught, rounded globes beneath.

I could feel myself straining against the zipper of my jeans. The position she was in made me want to rip those shorts from her body, grab her hips and bury my dick in that soft pink center between the milky white smoothness of her thighs.

I took two silent steps forward, intent on doing just that, when she straighten her spine and closed the drawer she'd been rummaging in. She was wearing some sort of backless halter top that was tied at her waist and her neck exposing all the skin in between.

No bra and no panties. _Serious fucking trouble._

She was still unaware of my presence so I moved closer, inspecting the tattoos on her back. I'd never cared for tattoos on women, but on Stephanie they were intriguing and downright sexy. She could make almost anything sexy. There was a phoenix rising out of the ashes on the small of her back and the detail was extraordinary. There was a skull on her shoulder blade that matched the one on my chest and a tiny design just at the nape of her neck that I would have to get closer to see.

She opened the top drawer of the dresser and the movement gave me a glimpse of her side, confirming she wasn't wearing a bra. I could just see the outline of the underside of her breast. The shirt was open on the sides as if begging me to slide my fingers inside. I closed the gap between us and was inches from touching her when she suddenly spun around on a gasp.

"_Jesus! _You scared the crap out of me!"She stumbled back into the dresser and I reached out a hand and grabbed her by an elbow to keep her from falling.

I released her arm and tilted the corners of my lips. "You should be more aware of your surroundings, Babe."

That got me an eye roll and then those blue orbs dropped from my face and did a slow, appreciative scan of the rest of my body. "Jeez," she murmured. "You look different."

"Good different or _bad_ different?" My voice was low and filled with the lust coursing hot through my veins.

"I don't think it's possible for you to be bad in anyway," she said.

"Oh, I can be bad. I can be very, _very_ bad." Color flushed to her face and her eyes went dark. I leaned in and covered her mouth with mine. Her lips parted without my prompting and our tongues touched. She tasted like butterscotch and I'd bet she'd recently devoured a package of TastyKakes. Sugar was the go to when she was nervous.

I delved into every crevices of her mouth and pulled back a second before I lost all control. Her eyes held a slightly glazed expression and her breath was a little ragged. "This outfit is going to be a problem," I said and watched her brows furrow in confusion.

She glanced down at herself and then back up to me. "What's wrong with it? I thought I looked pretty good."

I reached out, grasped onto her hips and pulled her up against me. "You look fucking amazing in this outfit," I whispered in her ear, "but can you feel what it's done to me?" She nodded her head and I slid my hands around to the small of her back, splaying my fingers across the smooth expanse of her skin and drawing her even closer so her breasts pressed against my chest. I could feel her nipples harden between the thin material of her shirt and mine.

"If you can do this to _me_, the other men at the bar won't stand a chance. There might be a riot." I let my fingers dip down and slide into the extremely low-cut waistband of her shorts. She inhaled a sharp breath and I dropped them a little lower. "Maybe we should skip the take down tonight," I suggested and waited for the protest I knew she would give me. One beat of my heart and then another and she hadn't responded. "Steph?"

"You're too close," she finally said. "I can't think straight when you're this close to me."

I pulled back slightly so I could see her face. Desire burned bright in her eyes, turning them a dark navy blue**.** She wanted me. There was no mistaking that look. She wanted me bad. If I didn't let go of her right now, I could have her. It would only take a second to get her naked and on her back in the middle of the bed where I could dive deep inside and drive her to the point of madness. Ten years ago I wouldn't even have thought about it. My twenty year old self would have already had his cock embedded so completely she'd be screaming his name and begging him to never stop.

I released my hold on her hips and stepped back, putting considerable distance between us. I was mildly surprised by my own actions. Was this maturity? Evolution of my personality? I watched her shoulders drop slightly and she exhaled slowly in what could only be interpreted as relief. I discovered in that moment that it was respect. I had too much respect for Stephanie to do what I so very much wanted to do right now. It should be her decision. She needed to be the one to decide she wanted this.

She stood there in her mile high boots and her tantalizingly low riding shorts taking in shallow gasps of air and staring at me like she was weighing the pros and cons of begging off on the job and getting into bed with me. The blue shimmery halter top rose and fell with each breath all I could think of was watching it fall to the floor after I untied it.

"What happened between you and the cop?" I asked suddenly. What? I said it should be her decision, I never said I wouldn't try to lead her down a path.

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "Why would you bring up Joe right now?"

"Because," I said taking a step back towards her, "you want me. And if you were getting what you need from Morelli, you wouldn't want me like this."

"Every woman in the free world wants you, Ranger. This is hardly surprising."

I closed the gap and moved in front of her, ignoring her attempt to deflect my logic. "If you were getting what you need, you wouldn't have this look on your face."

Her boots made us the same height so she didn't have to tilt her head when she met my eyes. "What look is that?"

"The one that's screaming how much you want me naked and inside you."

She opened her mouth, I thought to say something, but fisted her hand in my shirt instead and pulled me against her. Her tongue thrust into my mouth and her hands were suddenly everywhere at once. Around my back - up and under my shirt - over my hips - across my abs - scraping fingernails over my nipples.

When she cupped my erection through my jeans I almost lost control.

"Babe," I breathed and reached for the snap of her shorts. She moved deftly out of the way of my hand and pushed me away from her with such surprising force I almost stumbled.

"We have a skip to catch," she said, straightening her shoulders and smoothing out the front of her shirt. "When the job is done, we're gonna come back here and we're going to do this. And Ranger?"

I raised an eyebrow because I seemed to have used up my allotment of words.

"It's going to be good."

She spun around and sauntered out of the room and all I could do was watch her perfect ass sway out through the doorway.

Stephanie Plum had just turned the tables on me. _Holy fucking shit._


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:** Stephanie and Ranger hijacked this part and so it turned out way longer than planned. I hope you don't mind. Let me know what you think. I have thoroughly enjoyed reading all your thoughts and comments. Keep them coming!_

_As always, no profit is earned by me. I'm only playing with Ranger for fun. And boy, is he ever fun._

#########

* * *

She had astonished me, done something so unexpected that I was momentarily stunned.

Somehow she'd managed to take control and reverse my plan of attack, making it her own.

I couldn't decided if I was pissed off or even more turned on than when I'd walked through the door.

Going by the uncomfortable pressure of my pants trying to contain my swollen cock, I'd have to conclude the latter.

No woman has ever been able to affect me this way. I felt a little off balance, a little wild. When I finally moved my feet to follow her out of the room, I was surprised to find my legs were slightly shaky.

I progressed down the hallway, feeling like I'd just run a few miles on a treadmill. This was ridiculous. I needed to get a grip and take back the reigns I'd somehow relinquished to Stephanie. I schooled my war face into place and sought her out.

If she wanted to play – we would play.

I found her standing in her little dining area inspecting the leather jacket I'd left on the chair. When Hector told me about the boots, I'd gone out and bought it for her. An image of her wearing the jacket and boots and nothing else flashed through my brain. _Christ._

My motorcycle boots were silent on the carpet so she was oblivious to my approach. I came up behind her and slid my hands into the open sides of her shirt. She inhaled a sharply drawn breath when my thumbs gently grazed the underside of her breasts as I moved to encircle her abdomen. The bare skin was unbelievably soft under my touch and I bit back a moan at the feel of it on my fingers.

"_Ranger…" _My name left her throat on a raspy whisper of longing. I brushed my lips over the nape of her neck and she shivered in my arms. I moved my hands up and filled my palms with her breasts. The nipples pebbled beneath them and I rolled the right one through my thumb and forefinger. _"Shit,"_ she said softly as her arms came up and looped backwards around my neck. She leaned her body into me, tangled her hands in my hair and twisted her head around to capture my lips with hers.

Our tongues collided and began a battle for dominance which I won when I let my hands travel down over her abs and slide into the front of her shorts. When I discovered the bare mound of flesh under the thin layer of denim, my balls tightened and my hips thrust reflexively. She had waxed _everything_. It was almost enough to derail my determined power play and it took a considerable amount of effort not to bend her over the table and ram my throbbing dick into her from behind.

I was going to win this round even if it meant suffering through a severe case of blue balls so I slid a finger between her folds and over the sensitive nub nestled between. She broke the kiss on a gasp and her eyes flew open. I nipped at her bottom lip and then drove two fingers inside her without warning.

A strangled groan and a murmured '_Oh God'_ fell from her lips and then she moved her hips from side to side rubbing her ass over my erection. I needed to stop this while I still could. One more move like that, one more sound, and I would have my cock submerged to the hilt. The game would be over.

I released her bluntly and grabbed the jacket she'd let fall to the floor when I wrapped my arms around her. "Ready to go?" I asked in a deceptively neutral tone. "The guys are already there, waiting on us." I held open the jacket for her and she stared at me in slack-jawed disbelief.

It was incredibly difficult but I did not smile or even smirk at her obvious stupefaction. I just waited patiently for her to make a move with a nonchalant look on my face. Several beats went by and then she slowly slid one arm into the jacket. I continued to hold it until both arms were in and she shrugged it onto her shoulders. I donned my own coat and then moved around her to the door, grabbing the keys she left on a hook by the light switch.

I turned the deadbolt and swung it open, holding it for her. She gave me a long look filled with frustrated defeat and then swept passed me through the threshold. I'm pretty sure I heard a muttered, _'bastard'_ as she went by and it made me smile. I locked her door and followed her to the elevator.

"Where did you get this jacket," she asked, fingering the supple black leather of one of the sleeves. "It's beautiful."

"I bought it for you yesterday."

Her head came up in surprise. "This is mine? To keep?"

"Yeah, Babe. You can keep the whole outfit. Especially those boots." I dropped my eyes and did a slow scan back up her body. She was smirking slightly when I met her eyes.

"You like the boots," she stated.

"Way more than I should," I admitted. The elevator door opened with a soft chime and we exited into the lobby. Stephanie was a step ahead of me and I couldn't help but notice the little extra swing to her hips as she made her way to the front entrance of the building. This was going to be the longest distraction job of my life.

She made her way to the parking lot and I trailed behind, admiring the view. It must have had me completely entranced because I nearly plowed into her when she stopped abruptly in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She turned to me with her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Where's your car?"

"Gotta play the part," I said and pointed to the motorcycle two spaces down from where we were standing.

"That's a Harley," she whispered almost reverently and strode over to the bike. She ran her finger slowly over the metallic maroon paint of the front fender. The look on her face was almost identical to the one she'd given me upstairs when I had my fingers inside her wet, tight walls. Stephanie liked motorcycles. Interesting._ Very_ interesting.

"You like?"

"Oh _yeah_," she purred and moved her hand up and over the leather seats. "I love the feeling of power between my thighs."

_Jesus Christ. _She was going to kill me before this night was over. I reached for her hips and pulled her back against me. I was still hard as stone so I pressed my erection into her backside and nuzzled her ear. "This will be the only powerful thing between your legs later, Stephanie." I bent my head and nipped at the gentle curve where her neck joins her shoulder and then soothed it with a flick of my tongue.

"Damn," she said and turned around into my arms so we were face to face. "I should know better than to play with you. I can't ever keep up." She was conceding the game and the disheartened resignation in her expression made my iron control minimally soften. I tossed out a small reward; she'd earned it.

"You're holding your own, Steph."

Her eyebrow rose skeptically. "How do you figure?"

"Don't you know how close you brought me to the edge up there?"

She shook her head and pulled the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth. "Christ, Babe. I nearly ripped these shorts from your body and fucked you right on your dining room table."

Her mouth dropped open forming a small 'o' and lust permeated the blue of her eyes until they were as dark at the night sky. _Oh man. _She wanted me to do it. She wanted me to fuck her on her table. _"Babe," _I warned. "If you keep looking at me like that I'm going to take you back upstairs."

She closed her eyes and fisted her hands in the front of my shirt. Her breathing was mildly labored and I watched her chest rise and fall rapidly. When her tongue darted out and swept over her bottom lip I nearly hefted her over my shoulder to carry her back inside, but then she opened her eyes and said, "Let's go get this job done – as fast as possible."

Without a word, I lifted her by the waist and settled her onto the second seat of the Harley. I grabbed the helmet off the back and strapped it onto her head and then put on my own. I swung my leg over, taking my position in front of her. I turned over the engine and when it rumbled to life, making the seats vibrate beneath us, Stephanie's impossibly long legs squeezed together on the outside of my thighs. Her arms slid around my waist and she dug her nails into my abs, holding on while I backed the bike out of the parking space.

This was going to be a _really_ long ride.

######

If I had abided by all the current traffic laws it should have taken thirty minutes to arrive at our destination but because Stephanie decided to torture me the entire ride, we pulled into the lot in just under twenty. I'd driven as fast as possible and nearly crashed once when her wandering hands made their way to the bulge in my pants. I'd had a massive hard on since I walked into her apartment an hour ago and there was no end in sight. I could only hope this take down went smoothly - and for fucks sake, quickly.

I cut the engine and got off the bike. I helped her dismount, took her helmet without speaking and retrieved my ear piece and the wire from my pocket.

"Are you mad?" She finally asked as she fluffed up the mass of curls that she'd worn swept up and off her neck in a messy up-do.

She looked genuinely worried that she might have pushed it too far on the ride over so I tucked a lock of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear and pulled her close. I slipped my hand up under her shirt to attach the wire to the underside of her breast and she hissed out a low moan. It only took a second to secure but I left my hand in place and rubbed my thumb softly over her distended nipple. Her eyes closed and she bit down on her bottom lip like she was trying not to scream. "When we get back to your apartment I will encourage you to touch me like that, repeatedly, but while I'm trying to drive, it's not the best idea. I almost crashed us into a tree on Hamilton when you did that thing with your thumb."

She opened her eyes. "Is what you're doing with _your_ thumb right now some sort of payback?"

"No, Babe. Payback will come later. When you're naked and wet and screaming my name."

"_Oh boy,"_ she whispered and arched into my hand. "I'm sorry I almost made us crash," she said and I could tell by the smile she was trying to mask that she wasn't sorry at all.

"Liar." I removed my hand from her shirt and kissed her until her knees started to buckle.

I inserted my ear piece and instructed her to turn on her wire.

"Report," I said and listened to the men inside check in. Vince was the last and gave me the update on our skip.

"Go directly to the bar and order a drink," I told Stephanie. "Our target is at the far end, nursing a beer. We were unable to replace the bartender so take it easy on alcohol. Cal and Hal and Woody and Vince are already inside. One of them will approach you at the bar. "I'll come in shortly thereafter."

"Okay," she agreed, "but I've never met Woody or Vince. How will I know if it's one of them?"

Vince's voice sounded in my ear. _"Tell her if it's the sexiest man she's ever seen then that's me." _I tried not to roll my eyes. He was worse than Lester.

"You'll know," I assured her. "Go get 'em tiger."

I watched her walk to the door, working those fucking boots like a pro and bit back a sigh. Every man in there will be drawn to her like moths to a flame. This could turn into a giant cluster fuck.

Tank appeared silently at my side. "Those boots," he said quietly.

"I know."

"And the shorts," he added.

"_I know."_

"Should I call for back up, just in case?"

"Let's see how it plays out," I told him.

We knew the second the team inside spotted her.

"_Fuck!" _ Hal and Cal in unison.

"_Holy shit." _ Woody.

"_Oh man, I just got hard." _ Vince will no longer be allowed to partner with Lester.

There was a slight rustling and I knew she was taking off her jacket.

"_Jesus, Ranger. What are you trying to do to us?" _Woody sounded pained.

She colorfully turned down two filthy propositions on her way to the bar and we all laughed over the open line. She sat down and ordered one of whatever our target was drinking.

"_She has everyone's attention,"_ Cal said softly.

"_I'm going in," _Vince proclaimed.

"_Why you?" _Hal protested. "_She knows me."_

A mild argument broke out between them, with Cal the only one not chiming in. Tank cut his eyes to me with a look that clearly said,_ 'Assholes.'_

"Enough!" I barked and my ear piece when silent. "Cal, you're up."

He approached her at the bar and tossed out a few cheesy lines. She countered with a couple mumblings about waiting for her boyfriend and then Cal asked her to dance. "That's my cue," I said to Tank and headed into the establishment with my game face on. I needed to be pissed off that my woman was dancing with another man and when I saw her wrapped tightly in Cal's arms and watched his hands inching closer and closer to her ass, I found that fairly easy.

I stalked across the dance floor imagining breaking each of Cal's fingers one by one until he swore he would never touch her again. I don't know what my face looked like but when Cal's head came up from nuzzling her neck and his eyes widen in surprise, I assume it was pretty scary.

"Hands off my property," I growled, playing the part but discovered I'd actually meant it. I thought I might actually hit him if he didn't let go of her.

Cal immediately backed off with his hands raised in surrender. "Sorry man," he mumbled. "We were just dancing." He ambled away and I watched him start up a game of pool with Hal.

"_Jesus, now I know what Lester was talking about."_ Vince had spoken softly but the microphones were top of the line and I heard every word. He and Lester needed be scheduled for mat time with me in the morning.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said to Stephanie and grabbed her arm, pulling her to me. I was louder than necessary to insure our target heard the beginnings of an argument.

She did not miss a beat. "Don't go all caveman on me, we were only dancing."

"_Are you ready for this?_" I whispered, barely moving my lips. She nodded slightly and I continued with the ruse.

"Right. _Dancing_. I saw the way you were touching each other. That was way more than dancing. You were practically fucking vertically. Is that what you want? You want him to fuck you right here on the dance floor in front of everyone you little whore?"

Stephanie's eyes flashed with anger and she drew back her arm to slap me across the face. I caught her by the wrist the second before her hand reached my face and twisted it around. I was barely touching her but she bent at the knees and whimpered like I was really hurting her. Damn, she was good. She even popped out a tear.

"Stop," she sobbed. "You're hurting me."

I was just about to call her another name when the target appeared at my side. "Let her go, asshole."

"Mind your own business," I said gruffly, not taking my eyes from Stephanie.

"I _said_ let her go." I saw him pull the knife, but pretended to be shocked to see it glinting in front of me. Vince and Woody moved in closer and I saw Hal and Cal in my peripheral vision, poised and ready to step in if it got out of hand.

The music stopped abruptly and the bar tender called out to us. "Take it outside; we don't need that shit in here."

"C'mon honey," Mr. Johnson said to Stephanie, holding out his hand. She took it and I released her other arm while holding up my hand is surrender to the knife.

"Go on then," I spit out. "You're a worthless slut anyway." The skip lead her away with his hand at the small of her back. I heard Stephanie ask for a ride home and smiled. I watched them head for the door after he retrieved her jacket from where she'd left it on the back of a bar stool.

I knew Tank was waiting outside to apprehend him immediately but the prick put his hand on her ass as they exited the bar and I briefly saw red. I ran for the door and was stopped my Cal's strong hand on my arm. "She's fine," he said calmly. "Give it a minute."

I glared at Cal and then heard Tanks voice saying he had Johnson in cuffs and was loading him for transport to the police station.

Cal released his hold and I bolted outside.

Stephanie was waiting for me by the Harley with a big grin on her face. I crossed the parking lot and kissed her, not caring that the guys were watching. I heard a wolf whistle and knew it was Vince.

Fucking Vince and Lester. Maybe I would send them to the Boston office for a few months.

"You were great, Babe," I said breaking the kiss. "Proud of you."

"That was fun," she said with a grin.

"I can think a bunch of things that will be way more fun than that."

Stephanie licked her lips and then turned and swung her leg over the bike and settled on the seat. "Let's go."

I didn't have to be told twice.

#######

She plastered herself to my back for the ride back to her apartment but thankfully kept her hands above my waist. When I parked in her lot she hopped off the bike with an ease I didn't think was possible in those boots. When I deposited our helmets in the compartment under the seat and turned around, she grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and pulled me against her. "I want you," she said into my ear with a low, sultry purr.

Desire shot through me like a bolt of lightning. I needed to get her inside before I took her here in the parking lot on the back of the bike. I pulled out of her grasp and headed for the lobby with her right on my heels.

She reached for me in the privacy of the elevator but I shook my head. "Don't. We won't make it to your apartment if you touch me right now." My whole body was pulsing with a primal, possessive need to have her. I'd never experienced anything quite like it.

The lift opened on her floor and I managed not to run to her door. I heard the soft padding of her boots on the carpet right behind me and when I got the door open and we were both inside, my mouth came down hard on hers. I pushed my tongue inside as my arm curved around her waist and drew her flush against me. The feel of her body along mine, the soft feminine scent of her perfume, the taste of her mouth all combined to drive me insane.

I walked her backward until she was against the door I'd just slammed shut. I reached for her neck and untied the knot secured there and also the one at the small of her back. I caught the shimmery blue material out of the corner of my eye as I let the halter top fall to the floor at our feet.

My lips left hers and made their way down her neck to the now bare flesh of her breasts. I covered a nipple and lavished it with my tongue. She made small broken sounds which did nothing but urge me on. I moved onto the other nipple and then blazed a trail back up her chest and buried my face in the hollow of her neck. My hands slid down either side of her waist until they were at her hips. I ran my fingers inside the waist band of her shorts, desperately wanting them gone. "_God_, Steph. You drive me crazy. Why do you drive me so fucking crazy?"

I tugged lightly at her shorts and bit down on the soft flesh under her ear.

"Do it, Ranger," she said in a strangled whisper.

I pulled back and looked directly into her electric blue eyes.

"Do what?" I swear her eyes were glowing they were so blue right then.

"What you said you wanted to do to my shorts."

My breath caught in my throat and then expelled on string of Spanish profanity. She was trying to kill me. I held her gaze as I moved my fingers from her hips to the snap of her shorts, waiting for her to stop me. I found nothing but the blazing heat of desire behind her eyes.

I undid the clasp and lowered the zipper as far as it would go. When it hit the bottom I stopped and held each side tightly in my fists. I searched her expression one last time but she only nodded her assent so I pulled hard, ripping the thin material from her body in one quick action. The sound was loud in the otherwise silence of the apartment.

She gasped loudly and her eyes widen in surprise as she pressed her thighs together and swallowed hard.

"Shit, Steph. Did you just come?" She had. I knew she had. I could smell the delicious musky sent of her arousal in the air. _Holy fuck._

"_Yes,"_ she confirmed and then reached down and ran a finger through her now slick folds.

I took a step back so I could take a minute to get myself under some sort of control. The animal inside me had taken over when she came and then when she touched herself it crouched and was on the verge of pouncing. I could hurt her if I took her right now. I dropped my head, closed my eyes, and clenched my fists tightly at my sides. I concentrated on trying to breathe normally.

Slowly, I inhaled and exhaled. And then again. On the third breath I opened my eyes when she said my name.

"_Ranger._"

I raised my head and met her eyes.

"I can't take it anymore," she said and reached for me, pulling me to her by the front of my pants. I was still completely dressed, including my utility belt but she didn't seem to care. She undid the button and slid down the zipper of my jeans. She tugged on them until they dropped low enough that my cock sprang free. Wrapping it in her hand, she kissed me and stroked me at the same time. "I need you inside me, now." A leg came up the outside of my thigh and I grabbed it instinctively, wrapping it around my waist.

"I can't be gentle, Babe. We've pushed it too much tonight. I'm too far gone."

"I don't want gentle, Ranger."

I lifted her other leg; she hooked her ankles together at the small of my back, wrapped her arms around my neck and I slammed into her wet and waiting walls just as my cell phone rang. I took a second to celebrate how good it felt to be inside her, surrounded by her, _possessing_ her.

I ignored my phone and the ringing stopped as I started moving. My strokes were hard and deep and her back thumped against the door with each thrust. My phone rang again and I went to grab it and throw it against the wall but Stephanie beat me to it – except she answered it first.

I stilled inside her abruptly and she said in a surprisingly normal voice, "He's busy. Stop calling." She disconnected and threw the phone violently. I vaguely heard it land somewhere behind us as I began thrusting again with escalating force. I increased my tempo, the friction grew hotter and then Stephanie clamped her inner walls around me as her orgasm tore through her. I shattered with pleasure inside her; the climax was long and unbelievably intense. I was breathing hard as I slowly pulled out of her and lowered her legs to the floor.

She rolled her shoulders and I winced, thinking her back was probably going to hurt. "Are you okay," I asked rubbing it through her jacket.

"I'm good," she said. "I'm more than good, but we're going to need to do that again. And this time, we need to be wearing way less clothing. Especially you."

She moved around me and headed down the hall towards her bedroom. She took her jacket off while she was walking and let it drop on the floor. I watched her for a beat, loving the way she walked in those boots and then followed her. I dropped my utility belt on the kitchen counter and had my jacket and shirt off by the time I joined her in the bedroom.

She was waiting for me, standing near the bed, still wearing her boots and I don't think I've ever seen anything so sexy in my entire life. I undid the laces of my motorcycle boots and kicked them off.

"Do you want me to leave mine on?" She asked with a smile.

I did. I really, _really_ did. "Do you mind?"

"No," she said on a laugh and I removed my weapons and stripped out of my pants just as my phone rang again from somewhere in the living room. I guess whoever had been calling didn't get the hint.

I ignored it again and took her in my arms, kissing her thoroughly before picking her up and depositing her on the bed. I crawled up between her legs and had just buried my face in the bare skin between her thighs when the phone beside her bed began to ring. She let out a frustrated groan when I lifted my head to look at her.

"What happens if we don't answer?" she asked.

I sighed deeply knowing they wouldn't stop until I talked to them. "If it's important, someone will probably be at your door soon."

She reached over and snatched the phone off the cradle. "What?" she barked into the receiver after hitting the talk button.

She listened for a second and pressed her lips together before handing me the phone. "It's Tank."

"Someone better be dead," I said after putting it to my ear. I was still between Steph's legs and I glanced down at the smooth mound underneath me. I wanted nothing more than to lick her and suck her until she lost her mind and came in my mouth. _This better be a God damn emergency._

"Mickey called," Tank informed me. "He has eyes on Wynne."

_Shit. _Shit. Shit. Shit. We'd been after Marcus Wynne for the past four months. He'd disappeared without a trace after being bonded out of jail and this was the first solid lead we'd had.

"Where?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't like the answer.

"Brazil. And Mickey says he's getting ready to rabbit. You'll need to be on a plane within the hour to have any chance of capturing him before he's gone."

Fuck.

"I'll need Ram on this one," I said.

"He's in the lot, waiting on you."

I disconnected and handed Steph the phone. Perfect. This was just absolute perfect fucking timing. I finally had her right where I wanted her and now I had to leave.

"I'm guessing you have to go," she said softly.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again. "Yeah. Sorry." I took one more look at the delicious pink feast waiting for me to devour it and bent my head for single last lick. "You don't know how sorry."

Pushing off the bed I silently cursed my chosen profession and put on my pants. I'd be inside her where I belonged if I had a normal job, like an accountant or a dog groomer. I sat in the chair next to her bed and strapped on my weapons, laced up my boots and then stood up and slid my glock into its spot in the small of my back.

Stephanie was stuffing her arms into the sleeves of her robe when I slid my hands around her waist and pulled her into a hug. "I really am sorry," I said and placed a kiss on her temple.

She shrugged in my arms. "I know the deal," she said simply.

I reluctantly let her go and reached into my pocket for the motorcycle keys. "I have a ride waiting downstairs so I'm gonna leave you the bike. You know how to handle it, right?"

A brilliant smile lit up her face. "I get to drive the Harley?"

"Yeah, babe," I said with a laugh. "Just try to keep it in one piece until I get back."

"Funny. Speaking of – do you know when that will be?"

I shook my head. "No. It could be a week or it could be a month." And that, unfortunately, was the truth. The last time I'd had to leave the country I was gone for six weeks. "I gotta go."

I turned and headed for the door but stopped at the threshold and looked back at her. "Will you do me a favor?"

She raised her eyebrows in question. "Don't wear those boots for anyone else."

I didn't have to say his name; we both knew who I was talking about. The thought of Morelli seeing her in those boots, of _fucking_ her in those boots, made me slightly homicidal.

I left without waiting for a response.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Several lines of dialogue were borrowed from the book __**Ten Big Ones**__ – all credit for those go to JE._

#####

* * *

"What's wrong with you, man?" I glanced up from the paperwork on my desk into Ram's extraordinary silver eyes. I'd never seen any quite that color and was sure they had to be some sort of mutation. It was probably part of the reason he hardly ever used the scope on his rifle. His eye sight was astonishing; I'd never seen a more accurate sniper.

Right now his superior vision was trained on my face with a concerned expression.

"I'm sure someone somewhere has made a list but I don't have access to it at the moment."

Ram strolled into my office with a grin. "I bet it's fairly extensive too. But seriously, what's the problem? I swear I just heard you turn down Casper." He settled into the chair across from me, leaned his elbows on my desk and steepled his fingers together under his chin.

"_Casper,"_ he emphasized as if I didn't fully understand to whom he was referring.

Alyssa "Casper" McDaniels. She was a former spook for the CIA and earned her nickname in the field after a particularly dangerous assignment where she infiltrated a terrorist cell, gathered enough evidence to bring the entire organization down, including the elusive leader - and then disappeared without a trace like a ghost in the night. The name stuck and she's been Casper ever since.

Currently she does freelance work for the highest bidder. I frequently hire her to do contract work for my Boston office which is where we are now. I'd brought her in to root out an internal saboteur who had almost lost us two major accounts. I had my suspicions of the identity of the culprit, but needed the evidence. It only took her forty eight hours to get enough to justify his instant termination.

Ram felt the need to continue talking. "I mean, if I had been on the receiving end of that proposition, there is no way in hell I would still be sitting here under a pile of paperwork. I'm pretty sure I'd already be in a bed, naked and sweaty."

"Great. Now I'm going to have to scrub my eyes out with bleach and a Brillo pad to get that image out of my head."

Ram waggled his eyebrows up and down in an impressive imitation of Lester. I rolled my eyes.

"She seemed shocked that you didn't follow her out the door like a bitch in heat. Do you think that's the first time a man has told her no?"

"Probably," I said. Casper was a gorgeous woman and had men falling at her feet on a daily basis. I'd spent a night with her once and it was well justified adoration, but she just didn't do it for me anymore. Her hair was too blonde, her legs were too short and her eyes were way too brown.

I went back to my paperwork, hoping Ram would take the hint and get the fuck out of my office. I wanted to get this shit done so we could go the hell home. For some reason I was really missing Trenton.

"You know," he said, not getting a clue, "you've been in a mood since Brazil. Anything you want to talk about?" Why was he being so fucking chatty? I lifted my head again. His glinting silver eyes were giving me a knowing look.

"If I give you Casper's address and number, will you leave me the hell alone so I can work?"

"No shit? Do you think she would…"

"Yes, I do," I interjected. I scribbled the information on a scrap of paper and handed it to him. He took it from my hand and held it rapturously in his palm. "_Go_," I said forcefully when he didn't leave the chair. "Call her first. She doesn't like surprises and will probably shoot you if you show up unannounced."

Ram jumped up and headed for the door. "Thanks, man," he called over his shoulder and I thought I should give him one last warning.

"You might want to stop on the way and pick up some Gatorade and probably some protein bars too."

He turned back to me with a confused expression. Casper was insatiable and could go for hours. If there were marathons for fucking, she would get the first place medal every time. "Trust me," I said and then he was gone. I called down to the control room and had him removed from the rotation for tomorrow. He wouldn't be in any shape to handle a shift after a night in her bed.

I was two hours back into the overwhelming fire hazard on my desk when my phone rang and I answered it without checking caller id.

"Manoso," I said absently. There was a long pause and then Stephanie's voice sounded in my ear.

"Wow. I didn't expect you to answer."

I dropped the pen I'd been using to sign my name to what seemed like a billion sheets of paper, leaned back in my chair and found myself smiling for the first time in a month.

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know. I figured you were probably in some foreign country over throwing a communist government and wouldn't have cell service."

I barked out a laugh. "Reality is going to be highly disappointing for you then."

"Why, where are you?"

"Boston."

"You're right, that is disappointing. Maybe next time you should make up something exciting so the bad ass mercenary image I have of you isn't tainted."

"I'll keep that in mind. You okay, Babe? It's pretty late." I glanced at my watch. It was after one in the morning. I wondered if she was in bed and if so, I wondered what she was wearing.

"I'm good. Just got home from the Snake Pit with Hector and Lula and wanted to ask you a question."

The Snake Pit? An image of her topless and covered in mud danced across my mind and I shifted in my chair, adjusting my quickly hardening dick.

"What were you doing at the Snake Pit? Thinking of taking up mud wrestling?"

She chuckled in my ear. "No, not me. Lula."

The image of Lula topless and covered in mud quickly deflated my erection.

"I bet that was fun. Did Hector enjoy himself?" I pondered how often the two of them had been hanging out in my absence and if I should be worried about it.

"Yeah. We laughed a lot, but that might have been partially due to the pitcher of margaritas."

Ahhh. That explains the slight slur to her words.

"I think I would have needed more than a pitcher to make it through Lula mud wrestling, Babe."

"That's what Hector said!" She laughed and I closed my eyes at the sound. I love her laugh.

"So what was your question?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to ask me a question."

"Oh yeah," she said and inhaled slowly. I could picture her lying in the middle of her bed in a tiny tank top, an even tinier pair of shorts and her breasts heaving up with the intake of breath. There goes my dick again. "Are you into three ways?"

_What the fuck? _Where did that come from? I had to take a breath and swallow before I could answer.

"I've been into everything at one time or another. Any particular reason you're asking?"

"Well Hector and I were talking about it…"

I was up and off my chair, unable to sit still any longer. Yep, I definitely needed to worry about her and Hector.

"…And he's had a _ton_ of them and Lula said she used to do it all the time in her previous profession so it got me wondering if you, you know, did that."

Please tell me that she doesn't want to have a three way with Hector and Lula.

"Have you ever had a three way, Steph?" I knew she hadn't but I really wanted to see where this conversation was going to go.

"No," she said, "but…"

"You've thought about it," I finished for her.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Babe? Would we be having this conversation if you weren't full of tequila?"

"Hmmm, probably not. Do you want to hang up?"

"Absolutely not. Tell me who you'd want for partners."

"No!" she practically shouted. "It's too embarrassing."

"Tell me." If she says Morelli's name I may have to shoot something.

"No way! Let's talk about something else."

I laughed and decided to let her off the hook. The tequila would only last so long and I could tell she was starting to sober up.

"Okay, but we're going to talk about this again at some point. Want to explain what happened to the Harley?"

"Uh-oh. How did you know?"

"Tank called me this afternoon."

"It wasn't my fault!" It never is. I was just glad she wasn't on it when it blew up.

"I'm just happy you weren't hurt. Do you need a car?"

"No! I can't take any more cars from you, Ranger. They get smashed or stolen or blown up every time. I'll just borrow Big Blue from my Dad."

"_Babe_. I'll have Tank drop my truck off in the morning. I should be home in a week, that's not enough time for you to kill it."

"Are you joking? Your Boxter was smashed into a pancake in less than three days." That was true. I wondered if there was a pool on the Harley. It took her an entire month to destroy that.

"Take the truck, Steph. I gotta go. Be safe."

I crawled into bed just after three, cursing whomever it was that felt every single transaction needed an accompanying piece of paper. I closed my eyes, sunk back into my pillows and finally let myself conjure an image of Stephanie. Before I heard her voice tonight, I hadn't allowed myself to think of her since I'd left her to go to Brazil. I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the job if I did so I pushed the thoughts away into the dark compartment of my mind where I stored all the things that made me lose focus.

These days that box was filled primarily with her so I let her strut out in those amazing boots and I stroked myself into an orgasm wishing she were here with those long boot clad legs wrapped tightly around my back.

When I drifted off to sleep it wasn't surprising that I dreamt of her, but what was surprising was as I was thrusting into her, watching her face as she came, Casper was there too. She was licking and suckling her nipples while I emptied myself deep inside Stephanie's core.

_Fucking Hector_. Talking to her about three ways. He _is_ trying to kill me with erotic dreams.

#########

Tank called me two days later just as I was wrapping things up for the night.

"Yo."

"How's Boston?"

"Almost done. What's up in Trenton?"

He hesitated and that was never followed with good news.

"_Tank?"_

"Stephanie is in your apartment."

Of all the things he could have said, that wasn't even on my list of possibilities. "What?"

"She showed up at the gate fifteen minutes ago. Must have followed the GPS on your truck. I didn't know if you'd want me to intercept her so I let her go up."

"Its fine," I said and I could picture his eyes widening in surprise. I'd never had a woman in my apartment when I was there, let alone when I was hundreds of miles away. "Do you think it's just curiosity, or is she hiding from something – or someone?"

"Well, she brought that rat she calls a pet and a basket of laundry so I'm guessing she's hiding and I think I might know why."

I hoped to God it wasn't because of the cop. If he hurt her… "Care to enlighten me," I said when he didn't finish his thought.

"Word on the street is she's pissed off the Slayers."

"_Shit."_

"Yeah," Tank agreed. "I'm assuming you want someone on her?"

"Cal. And tell him to try not to be seen. Rotate him out with Hector until I get back." If she did spot her tail, I was hoping she wouldn't be too upset if it was Hector since they seem to have built a friendship over the past few weeks.

"Consider it done."

I disconnected and puzzled over her propensity to find trouble. The Slayers. _Jesus. _She was a psycho magnet.

#####

It was late when I entered my apartment and dropped my keys into the tray next to the fresh vase of flowers on the sideboard. My flight out of Boston had been canceled for some sort of mechanical issue with the plane so I drove home to Trenton in the pouring rain. I'd been up nearly twenty four hours and I was exhausted.

I made my way through the kitchen and paused when I saw the glass cage on the counter. The hamster was running on its wheel and froze when it saw me. It twitched its whiskers once and then ran for the soup can, showing me its ass as it burrowed inside. He was an ugly little thing but Stephanie seemed to love him and that made me tolerate his presence in my home. There was a gun and a flak vest next to the cage. I picked up the gun and checked the chamber. Loaded. That meant she was scared. Stephanie hardly ever carried her gun and when she did, it was never loaded.

I glanced into the living room and saw that the couch was empty – She was probably in my room and more importantly – in my bed. I couldn't stop the smile that thought brought to my lips as I made my way to the bedroom.

She wasn't on the couch in the sitting room either so there was only one option left. I hit the switch on the wall and then slid the dimmer down so I didn't wake her up with the blinding light. I leaned on the door jamb and took in the sight before me. As far as opportunities go, this just might be the mother lode.

She was on her stomach, her face plastered into a pillow. The covers were pulled up all the way to her neck and I resisted the urge to yank them down so I could see what she was sleeping in. I hoped nothing was the answer.

I watched her for a while trying not to think about how much I liked seeing her in my bed. I removed my utility belt and dropped it on the desk. She stirred in the bed and I froze, waiting to see if she would wake up. Yep, she was awake. Her even breathing had stopped and she was probably holding her breath, trying to decide if she'd actually heard a noise. I waited in the doorway with my arms crossed loosely over my chest.

It took several seconds but she finally rolled over onto her back and blinked her eyes open. She pressed her lips together in a fine line but didn't say anything.

"I'm trying to decide if I should throw you out the window or if I should get in next to you."

"If those are the only options, I would prefer the second one," she responded without missing a beat.

So would I. _Very_ much.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed a safe place to stay."

I moved into the room, sat down in the chair in the corner and started unlacing my boots.

"I saw the gun and flak vest when I came in. Why didn't you call me? Or Tank?"

She scrunched up her nose and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I knew you were out of town and I don't always feel comfortable with Tank."

I gave her a raised eyebrow. "But you feel comfortable with me?"

She hesitated with her answer but there was a small smile on her lips.

"Babe. You're in my bed."

A full smile then. "I feel more comfortable with you than Tank."

"Good to know." She sat up in bed and the covers slid down revealing her sleepwear. _Damn_. She was wearing one of my shirts. I felt my pants get a little tighter right at the groin.

"You don't seem surprised that I'm here," she said.

"With the exception of the seventh floor, the entire building is monitored inside and out. Tank called me when you pulled up at the gate. I assumed you had a good reason for needing the apartment so I told him to let you stay."

"I appreciate that," she said.

"I know." I stood up and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower and then we're going to talk about you wearing my clothes."

I smiled at her gasp and closed myself inside the bathroom.

When I emerged fifteen minutes later she was facing away from the bathroom, curled up on her side and sound asleep. I slid in behind her, naked, and wrapped my arm around her stomach. She sighed and wiggled in closer to me, her ass dangerously close to my dick. It was going to be a long night.

I kissed her shoulder and closed my eyes.

I awoke to the sun shining through the crack in the drapes covering my windows and Stephanie touching my chest. She'd sprawled out during the night and was stretched out across half the bed.

"Oops," she said coming fully awake, but she did not remove her hand.

My cock was in full morning wood mode and I gathered her into my arms and kissed her with lots of tongue. She started out fully responsive and I was just about to slide my hand between her legs when I felt her stiffen slightly in my arms. I broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her. "Problem?"

"No," she said slowly. "I just had this thought about Morelli."

Anger ignited somewhere deep in my chest and unfurled out through my body until I felt my nostrils flare. Tank had told me recently that was the only indication I gave when I was angry. My nostrils flared. I hoped smoke wasn't curling out of them right now.

I counted to ten before I said anything.

"For future reference, I don't ever want to hear another man's name being said in my bed. But since we're on the subject, why aren't you in _his_ bed?"

She at least had the decency to look chagrined. "We're sort of in the middle of a very long disagreement."

I bit back a sigh of frustration. I didn't understand why she kept up this on and off bullshit with him. I pushed her back to him a few months ago hoping she would finally figure out he's not right for her, but she just can't see that he's trying to change her into something that I didn't think she wanted to be.

"I'm seeing an unhealthy pattern of behavior here, Stephanie."

"Yeah, I know," she said, biting down on the corner of her lip.

"So what it is this? Some sort of guilt attack about Morelli?"

"No," she said right away. "And I think that's what I was thinking about. I don't feel guilty. I have in the past. Every time you kissed me or touched me or…I always got that rush of guilt after, but now…" her voice trailed off and then she leaned in and touched my lips with hers.

I wasn't even going to think about what her admission meant. I took full advantage of the invitation and thrust my tongue in her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. Her arms slid across my waist and around to my back and then she sucked in air through her teeth when they dipped down and covered my bare ass.

"You're naked," she stated the obvious.

"So are you," I said and ripped my shirt up and off her body. She did look sexy as hell wearing it but I wanted my mouth on her nipples. I flipped her on her back and covered one with a sucking bite. She arched up off the bed, aching for more. I gave both the equal attention they deserved and then made my way down her torso with wet, open mouth kisses.

When I got to the little red lace thong she was wearing, I didn't want to take the time to remove it properly so I simply ripped the fabric and buried my face in her already wet center. My tongue darted out and teased her clit and she writhed underneath me, fisting her hands in the sheets. I moved lower and dove into her opening and then the phone began to ring.

"What the _fuck_?" Stephanie said when I lifted my head at the sound. "Why do your employees not want me to have an orgasm?"

I almost laughed but the murderous look on her face gave me pause. I grabbed onto her knees and spread her legs. I slid up her body and poised myself at her entrance.

"Can you be quiet?"I asked.

"What?" she responded, looking baffled.

I grabbed the phone and then plunged into her wholly just as I answered the call. She cried out at the sensation and I held my finger to my lips in a 'shhhh' motion.

"I'm supposed to be offline," I growled into the phone as I curled my hand under her ass and lifted her hips for a better position. I pulled out and thrust back in and Stephanie bit down on her lip in an attempt to keep silent.

"There was a break in at the Jewelry store on 14th street," Manny said into my ear on my second stroke. She threw her hips up to meet mine and our skin slapped together loudly.

"Call Tank," I commanded and moved inside her again. Manny was silent on the other end of the phone and I started stroking faster. She met me thrust for thrust.

"Um, Tank had an emergency with his cat…"

"_Jesus," _I breathed out and hoped Manny it took as,_ 'Jesus, Tank's a pussy'_ and not _'Jesus, I'm about to come.'_

I rotated my hips on the next dive and Stephanie was unable to contain herself. She cried out my name on a groan of pleasure. "I'll be down in fifteen," I snapped into the phone and then disconnected the call.

She was close so I stilled inside her bringing her back from the edge. "You were supposed to be quiet," I scolded but she was beyond caring.

"Please don't stop," she whimpered and I didn't. We climaxed together. And we were _loud_**.**

I took a lightning fast shower so I didn't smell like sex when I met with the jewelry store clients. Steph was still in my bed when I came back into the bedroom fully dressed.

"Stay here," I said, kissing her quickly. "And stay naked. We're not done and I shouldn't be long." I grabbed my gun off the nightstand and headed out, picking up my utility belt along the way.

"Hey," she called to me and I looked back at her over my shoulder. "Do you think we'll ever be able to do that without being interrupted?"

"Yes. But I might have to cut the phone lines."

She was laughing when I walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_No profit made by me - Only playing with Ranger for fun._

_Thanks for all the views, follows and comments - they keep me motivated.  
_

_######_

* * *

"Ranger!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear at the shriek. Stephanie sounded just on the verge of losing her sanity.

"Not a good time, Babe." The gang member under the pressure of my size twelve combat boot twisted and tried to wiggle away. Tank gave him a light kick in the ribs and he quit moving.

"There isn't any food in your fridge. And don't say anything about the fruit and yogurt. That is not real food. And what is with your television? I feel like I need an engineering degree to work the remote. When are you going to be back? Will you bring Pino's? And dessert? I need sugar, Ranger. You don't even want to know what I'm capable of if I don't get enough sugar."

Tank was grinning at me._ Dick._ I'd had Stephanie confined to the Rangeman building for less than twenty four hours and she was already going nuts.

"We talked about this," I reminded her. "Ella will make you whatever you want, just call her. And if you're feeling claustrophobic, you have free reign of the place – did you try out the gym yet?"

Tank barked out a laugh and I shot him a glare.

"Was that a joke?" she asked.

"I gotta go, Steph. Call Ella."

I disconnected and stared at Tank over the top of our prey, daring him to say something.

He got his smiling under control and looked down at the man pinned by my foot. "I think we got all we're going to get from this asshole," he said.

I reached down and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hauled him to his feet. I spun him around to face me and leveled by best pants wetting gaze at him. "You know who I am?"

He swallowed hard and nodded his head.

"Then you know what I'll do if I find out you've been less than truthful."

He nodded again and I turned to Tank before heading to the Explorer. "Make sure he doesn't forget."

I heard a loud grunt and the unmistakable sound of air being forcibly expelled from lungs as I walked away.

"You ever heard of this Junkman guy?" Tank asked as I eased the SUV away from the curb. I hadn't, but he'd accepted a contract on Stephanie's life so I wouldn't stop until I found him and eliminated the threat.

"No, but I'll find out what I need to know."

We rode in silence while I mentally went through the list of people I should contact to get the information I needed.

"What are you going to do about your other problem?" Tank asked interrupting my internal musings.

I turned and looked at him. "I wasn't aware I had another problem."

"Stephanie seems a little on edge," he understated. "If we don't find this guy, and quickly, I'm a little worried about what she might do to you."

His lips held a ghost of smile and I felt a strong urge to kick his ass, but he was right. I needed to find something to distract her. The idea struck when we entered the Vinnie's office a half an hour later.

I wish I'd had a camera to capture the look on Tank's face when I asked to speak to Lula privately.

#######

Tank was finishing up a sandwich while I checked my voice messages. Most of them were inconsequential and I would deal with them later but the last one made my spine stiffen and Tank froze with his food half way to his mouth when he saw my posture.

I erased all the messages and returned the phone to its place on my hip.

"What is it?" He asked.

I finished off my iced tea and tossed a twenty onto the table to cover our bill. "Morelli is requesting the honor of my presence."

"At the station?"

"No. At the Goat Hill Tavern in Hamilton Township."

"When?"

I glanced at my watch. "An hour."

"I'm assuming your house guest might have something to do with this?"

"That's probably a fair assessment. Let's roll."

He took one last bite of his sandwich and we hit the road.

We pulled into the parking lot of the tavern fifteen minutes early. I'd hoped to get the jump on Morelli, but his green SUV was parked three spaces down from the door.

"Great minds and all that," Tank commented as I eased in next to Joe's truck. "How do you want to do this? You want me inside or out?"

"Out. I'm pretty sure the good detective will perceive us going in together as aggressive behavior."

Tank dug around in the center console and brought out a wire and earpiece. "I can't stop you from killing him if I can't hear what's going on in there," he said at my questioning eyebrow raise.

He had a point. I secured the wire under my shirt and did a quick sound check. "There is a chance this is business related," he said as he confirmed the earpiece was working.

"No, there isn't." I exited the vehicle and headed into the building.

The place was dark – the tables, the floor, and the lights were dim. I observed exactly four patrons, including Joseph Morelli. He was the only one sitting at the bar and he had his back to the door. I thought it was a surprising mistake for a veteran cop, but then saw the mirror above the rows of alcohol bottles. You could see everyone who entered in the mirror. His head came up and we locked eyes. His were red-rimmed and the pupils were large. I surmised he was well on his way to being drunk.

I slid onto the stool next to him and ordered a club soda with lime from the bored looking bartender.

Joe took a long pull on the bottle of Samuel Adams in his hand and then said, "You're fucking my girlfriend and you can't even have a beer with me?"

So that's how this conversation was going to go. Alright then. I almost smiled thinking about Tank listening in. He was probably already right outside the door, gun in hand.

I changed my order to a Corona with lime and the bartender set it down in front of me with a look that clearly said, '_please take this outside, I'm not in the mood to have my bar trashed.'_

"Not even going to try and deny it, huh?"

I cut my eyes to him as I squeezed the lime inside the bottle. I held my thumb over the top and turned it upside down so the fruit floated to the bottom and then back up to the neck. "No, but I was under the distinct impression that she's no longer attached to you in any committed way."

"She told you that?"

"She didn't have to. Stephanie's not the cheating kind."

"How long has this been going on?"

He was gripping the neck of his beer bottle so tightly his knuckles were turning white. I felt the bartender's eyes on us. "Wouldn't you rather have this conversation when you're a little more clear-headed?"

"I'm not drunk," he defended testily.

"I didn't say you were. I intimated that you're not exactly sober. If I were a betting man, I'd say you're about six beers in."

"Seven," the bartender chimed in unhelpfully and Joe tried to kill him with a look. The man sensibly moved down to the other end of the bar.

Joe turned sideways on his stool to face me fully. "She's living with you now, right? I want to know how long you've been fucking her."

_Jesus. _I stood up and threw some bills down next to my untouched beer. "Give me a call when you haven't been drinking and we'll discuss this like rational adults."

His hand shot out and clamped onto my wrist with a vise like grip. I had to use all my self-control not to put my fist through his face. "You're smarter than this, Morelli," I said. My voice was even and calm but I knew my nostrils were flaring.

He removed his hand slowly and let it drop to his side. "I assume you heard about the contract out on her," he said like nothing had just happened.

I searched his eyes. The anger wasn't gone but he'd tempered it enough where I was confident we wouldn't be getting into a bar fight.

"Yeah, I heard," I said and sat back onto the stool. The bartender blew out a sigh of relief and went back to polishing glasses.

"Is she safe inside your building?"

"There isn't a safer place in the city."

He nodded, finished off his beer and slid the folder sitting next to him over to me. I held his gaze ignoring the folder. "Everything we have on Junkman is in there."

This was a serious infraction. He'd lose his badge if anyone found out he'd leaked the information. "Why?" I asked.

He signaled the bartender for another beer. Probably not the wisest move but I kept my mouth shut. "You know why."

I did know why. Although it could never be proven, Joe knew what I'd done the last time someone threatened Stephanie's life. I nodded and slipped the folder into the pocket inside my jacket. "I won't let anything happen to her," I said and then took a drink of my Corona.

"I know," he said.

I got up again and added a hundred to the bills I'd dropped on the bar. That should be enough to cover Morelli's tab with a nice tip to make up for the stress we caused the bartender.

"You won't ever be able to give her everything she wants," Joe said softly. "She'll come back to me when she figures that out."

I gave him a full smile that didn't hold an ounce of joviality. Tank says that smile scares the crap out of people. "You're a good guy, Joe. And a good cop, but you don't know the first thing about what Stephanie wants."

I turned on my heel and walked out of the bar without looking back.

######

"You gonna tell her about Morelli?" Tank asked as we rode the elevator to the fifth floor. I shifted on my feet, adjusting the bag of Pino's takeout and the grocery bag full of TastyKakes.

"Do I look insane?"

"Yeah," he said immediately. "Sometimes."

The elevator door opened on five and Tank hopped out. "Asshole," I called after him as the door slid shut and I continued up to my apartment.

As I inserted the key into the lock, I thought about the distraction I orchestrated today and assumed it had been successful as she hadn't called me back.

I dropped my keys into the silver tray and made my way to the kitchen with the bags of what Stephanie calls "food." Soft music was coming from the living room and I hoped that meant she was relaxed and calm.

There was evidence that she had finally called Ella. The kitchen smelled faintly of Mexican food and there were a bunch of dirty dishes and silverware in the sink.

I set the bags down on the counter, turned to look into the living room and fell through a portal into an alternate universe.

That has to be the only explanation because there is no way what I was seeing would be happening in my real life.

There were multicolored streamers hanging from the ceiling and draped over all the lamps. What appeared to be the remains of a piñata were scattered across the floor and there was an empty pitcher and four empty margarita glasses on the coffee table. Various articles of clothing were scattered over nearly every surface and Stephanie was standing in the middle of the room dressed only in a bra and panties. Lula stood next to her wearing a spandex hot pink mini skirt and nothing else. The two of them were holding hands and staring intently at Hector and Lester who both had on only boxer shorts and looked about a second away from kissing each other.

The only thing not horrifying to look at was Stephanie in her lacy black underwear so I focused on her and calmly asked, "What the hell is going on?"

At least I think I asked it calmly. I couldn't really tell as my brain was in the middle of a mini meltdown.

Hector and Lester jumped apart and Stephanie's face lit up in a grin when she saw me. "Hi!" she called. "Want to play truth or dare with us? We just dared Hector and Lester to kiss."

"With tongue!" Lula added.

_Oh holy hell. _Well, that explains one thing but there are so many other questions…

"Hey man," Lester drawled and I wondered exactly how many Margaritas they'd consumed. I also wondered what the fuck he was doing here. I'd invited Hector and Lula over to keep Steph company, not Lester. "I bet you're curious as to why we're half dressed."

"Oh shit!" Lula exclaimed as if just realizing she was standing in front of me topless. She scrambled around the room looking for her shirt. I studiously avoided watching her.

"Yeah," I told Lester. "The thought crossed my mind."

"We were playing strip poker," Stephanie said. "And that turned into truth or dare – I forget how. You interrupted the dare. I really wanted to see them kiss!"

"Me too," Lula concurred and thankfully she was now fully dressed. I glanced at Hector who was putting on his pants with a slight smile on his face and then he winked at me. _Fucking winked at me_. This had to be some sort of dream.

I think it might have been the first time in my life that I was rendered completely speechless. There were thoughts on my tongue but I couldn't make them form into actual words.

"I think it's time for us to hit the road," Lester said as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. He scanned the room until he found his pants and then put them on as well. _Thank God_.

I just stood there, still not speaking as everyone, with the exception of Stephanie got themselves clothed. Hector and Lester each hugged her and kissed her lightly right on the lips. I felt my hands clench into fists but I stayed rooted to the floor. Lula hugged her and then whispered something in her ear that made her smile.

"Bye Batman!" Lula called over her shoulder as they made their way out the door. "Thanks for letting us party with your girl."

Stephanie made her way over to me and slid her arms around my waist. When she lifted herself up on her toes and covered my mouth with hers, I momentarily forgot about what I'd just witnessed. She probed my lips with her tongue and I granted her access, tasting margaritas and enchiladas. "I'm glad you're back," she said when she broke the kiss.

"Me too. I'm afraid you all would have been naked if I'd been any later. Do I even want to know any of the details of what went on here today?"

Stephanie gave me an unbelievably sexy smile and then took a step away from me. "I can be naked in a second," she said, completely ignoring my question. She reached around, unhooked her bra and let it slide down her arms to the floor.

"How many margaritas did you have, Babe?"

She raised an eyebrow and then shimmied out of her panties. My now rock-hard cock decided I didn't really care about the margaritas or about anything else that had transpired.

"I want you inside me, Ranger."

I picked her up, hefted her over my shoulder and carried her to my bedroom. I turned off my cell phone, took the land line off the hook and stripped out of my clothes.

Finally, I was able to ravish her without being interrupted.


	8. Chapter 8

_JE is the only one who profits. I just get to play. Not that I'm complaining – who would complain about playing with Ranger?_

_Many thanks for all the comments – they make this even more fun! Please continue; I love reading all of your hilarious and insightful thoughts._

_**AN: Major smut ahead – proceed with caution **_

######

* * *

"Ranger, are you listening?"

"Of course I'm listening." I wasn't listening. What I _was_ doing was having a crazy episode of déjà vu.

Stephanie was naked and straddled on my equally naked lap. I'd sat down on the chair in my bedroom to lace up my boots and had somehow ended up naked and painfully aroused.

I bent my head and captured a pebbled nipple in my mouth. She inhaled sharply, took the tip of my erection between her fingers, lifted herself up on her toes and slowly guided me deep inside her tight, tight walls.

"_Christ, _Steph,_" _I hissed out as she began to move up and down at a torturously slow pace.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said maybe for the second time – I couldn't seem to think straight and there was that feeling of déjà vu again. I was pretty sure we'd done this before.

"Do you really think this is the best time to be talking?" I asked and licked her other nipple. I smiled against her breast when a small moan sounded in the back of her throat.

"No," she breathed, "but it's important."

"Perhaps you should have mentioned it _before_ we got naked." _Holy shit. _ I'd dreamt this. I had this conversation with her during that crazy hot, unbelievable and very _wet_ dream. Maybe I was becoming clairvoyant.

She slowly rotated her hips and I think my cock bumped her cervix. "Probably," she agreed and then stretched her arm back and ran her fingers up the underside of my balls. A shiver ran up my spine and I conjured up the image of Lester and Hector almost kissing to keep from coming. "But you distracted me with your ridiculously talented mouth."

I attached that mouth back onto her other breast and just like in my dream, I marked it and then nipped it gently with my teeth before soothing it with a kiss. "Are you complaining?"

"No," she said and her head rolled back in ecstasy as I grabbed her hips and slammed her down hard. "_Oh God_," she huffed out and picked up what had been a leisurely pace.

I was getting ready to lose it so I attempted to distract myself. "What did you need to tell me?" I asked.

She was close too. She was _very_ close. I could feel her beginning to clench around me and her fingers were digging deep into my shoulders. "I need to leave the building for my sister's wedding shower."

That wasn't like my dream at all. She was distracting me with mind blowing sex so I would agree to let her outside. Sneaky. It's something I would have done. I've discovered that Stephanie will agree to almost anything when I have my dick buried inside her and she's just on the edge of an apocalyptic orgasm.

"Can we talk about this in five minutes?"

She ran her tongue around the outer edge of my ear and nibbled on the lobe. "You think we'll be done in five minutes?"

"If you don't slow down it will be less than five minutes."

She reduced her speed and then nearly stopped her movements all together.

"I said slow, not glacial." I moved my hand from her back and slid it between our bodies. When I began rubbing slow circles around her clit with my thumb she propelled herself up again and began another rhythm on my shaft.

"That's cheating," she commented right before I took a nipple between my teeth. I applied pressure to the distended nub between her folds and her orgasm hit her hard and fast. She contracted her muscles around me tightly as I wrapped my arms around her and lifted us both off the chair. I took the two steps to the bed, still inside her, and fell onto the mattress already stroking her to another release.

Her legs were spread wide and I grabbed onto an ankle and pushed her right leg up and back so her knee nearly touched her breast. This lifted her hips up at just the right angle and I pulled out almost all the way and plunged back in deeper than I thought I could ever go. I only sank into her a few more times before we exploded together. I felt it all the way to my toes when I came - it was hot and fierce and long and she was whimpering my name as I continued to pulse inside her. I've never come that hard or long in my life.

"Wow," she whispered when I'd finally emptied myself completely and withdrew, collapsing beside her. "That was intense."

"You have no idea," I said with a hint of wonder. Each time with her felt like the first time. How was that even possible? I stretched out along the length of her, resting my head on her shoulder and flattened my palm over the taut skin of her bare stomach. She let out a small, contented sigh when I started tracing random patterns across her skin with my fingers. My cock twitched at the sound and my hand found its way to her breast. She'd already made me late, what was another ten minutes?

Her nipples hardened under my caress and she made an inarticulate sound before saying, "I love the way you touch me."

That breathy confession made me completely and inexplicably hard again. I just couldn't seem to get enough of her. I lifted myself up and over the top of her, spreading her thighs with my knees, and settled between her legs.

"How do you do that?" She asked in fascination.

"What?"

"Recover so quickly. I don't think that's normal," she added with a laugh. It wasn't, not for me anyway, but with her it didn't seem to matter. I was pretty sure I could fuck her for days without any difficulties.

"It's you," I told her. I slid my hand between our bodies, running a finger down through the center of her slick folds. She sucked in air through her teeth when I pushed it inside her. A gush of wet, hot heat coated my skin. I pumped her twice before withdrawing my hand and replacing it with my cock. "See how wet you are for me? I can't control myself when you're this wet and ready for me." I surged forward and then kissed her. I stroked her walls until she was close to falling over the edge and then stilled inside her.

She gave me dirty look and I had to smile. "You can go to your sister's shower," I said, going back to the reason this whole naked, sweaty session began in the first place. Not that I'm complaining. I'd gladly stay naked and sweaty with her all day if I could.

I started moving again and she wrapped her arms around my back. "I can?"

"Yes, but you have to have a team inside with you. Four, at least."

"Four?" She sounded mildly indignant so I moved my hands underneath her and dug my fingers into her ass, bringing it up and off the mattress. I pulled out and slammed back in, quick and hard.

"Yes, four. Not negotiable." I was moving fast now and she was about to come.

"_Ranger!"_

I stopped completely, knowing it would drive her crazy. "Yes?"

"Bastard," she mumbled and then contracted her inner muscles around my dick, trying to encourage me to continue.

"Are you agreeing to my terms?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she hissed out as I gave a tiny thrust. She moved her hands down my back and needled my ass with her nails. And then she slid a finger into the crack and circled the sensitive ring there. "But I have one condition."

Shit. Stephanie was trying to turn the tables on me again. I should have never let her know how much I liked when she did that with her finger. I picked up the pace and rubbed her clit with my thumb. A groan rumbled from her chest and then she pushed her finger inside the rim. I jerked at the sensation and it drove me deeper into her.

"What's the condition?" I asked, hating how desperate my voice sounded, and knowing I would agree to anything she wanted.

Stephanie's voice was just as labored as mine but she managed to say, "They have to dress like party guests, not stealthy ninjas. And I want Lester to wear something pink."

I started to laugh but she swirled her finger and then pressed down and I came instead. She clamped around me with her own climax and then I fell on top of her and tried to regulate my breathing. "Jesus," I said after a minute. "I think you're trying to kill me with sex."

"I don't think that's possible. You're insatiable."

I rolled off her onto my back and took a couple of slow breaths. "I don't know, I'm feeling pretty sated right now." I really was. I could probably go back to sleep pretty quickly. Unfortunately the phone on my nightstand started ringing so that wasn't an option.

"I really hate your phone," Steph said as I reached for the offending sound.

"At least you got to come first this time," I reminded her and she was smiling when I answered to Tank's impatient voice.

#####

I didn't let Steph know, because it was so much fun when we _negotiated_ details, but I had already planned to let her go to the wedding shower. I sent a team to the reception hall two days ago to set up camera surveillance and already had her guards on the schedule. I'd have to remove Ram and replace him with Lester since she specifically requested him – He was currently on monitor rotation because I was still punishing him for being nearly naked and uninvited in my apartment - but having to attend a wedding shower wearing something pink would add to the castigation, so I'd make the allowance. I called Ella with instructions about the kind of outfit to purchase for him. I'd have to make sure Hal got video of the event as I wouldn't be able to attend.

Speaking of the devil, Lester stepped onto the elevator when it stopped on five. I knew there was a bite mark on my neck and I saw the comment on his face before he even opened his mouth.

"Unless you want monitor duty for the rest of your life, keep your mouth shut."

My cell phone rang and I watched him bite the inside of his cheek to keep from talking. I hoped it hurt.

The display read 'restricted' but I thought I knew who it was so I answered the call.

"Manoso."

"I can't sit on this forever," Morelli said by way of a greeting.

"Tomorrow night," I informed him. "It will be done."

He was quiet for several beats. "I'll do what I can until then." He disconnected and I returned my phone to my pocket.

"She's fucking your brains out isn't she?" Lester asked unable to contain himself. Apparently my punishments were not severe enough. "You are such a lucky bastard. There are more of those marks aren't there? Where? Where does she like to bite? Where does she like to be bitten? C'mon, give me just one little detail!" His face held such an eager expression I almost didn't do it, but he really did have it coming.

He doubled over from the unexpected impact of my fist into his stomach and dropped to one knee as the elevator door opened into the parking garage. I stepped out and then held the door open while he tried to get his breath back.

"Monitors, one more month, and you'll be on the wedding shower team."

He looked up at me with wide, fearful eyes. I smiled and added the rest. "Stephanie has requested a special outfit for you." His faced visibly paled and I released the door. I knew he was on his way out, but I punched the button for the fifth floor so he'd have to ride up and come back down again.

Tank was leaning against my Cayenne, waiting for me. "Do I want to know what that was about?" he asked as we got into the car.

"He deserved it," I said.

"I have no doubt."

We left the garage and headed out to meet up with Hector and Manny. They were critical in the next step to getting the streets safe for Stephanie to once again to roam.

"Morelli called. He's getting…anxious."

"It has been two days. If I was in his position, I'd be anxious too." Tank let that hang in the air while we waited at a red light. "Are you sure we can trust him with this?"

I crossed through the intersection when the light turned green. "Ordinarily, no. But under these circumstances he'll do what needs to be done to make sure she's safe."

"He'll lose his badge if something goes wrong."

"He's aware of the risks."

Tank nodded and fixed his gaze on the scenery for the rest of the ride. I knew he was uncomfortable with Morelli's involvement, and honestly I was too, but things would go smoother if we had someone in the police department pointing things in the right direction.

And because he was in love with Stephanie, he didn't even hesitate when I made the call.

Hector and Manny had been tirelessly working on the preliminary set up all week so when we finished the meeting today everything was in place. One more day and the threat to Stephanie's life would be completely eliminated. And I'd be able to sleep again – at least until the next time.

####

When we returned to the building and entered the garage, Stephanie and Lester were stepping out of the elevator. My cousin's arm was draped over her shoulder and she was rolling her eyes at whatever he was saying. It was probably something that deserved another punch in the gut.

"Try not to kill him," Tank said when I put the car in park. "I have enough paperwork as it is."

I ignored the jab and stalked out of the vehicle, contemplating which of Lester's fingers I would break first. I did not like the way he touched her and I had not forgotten that he'd kissed her, on the lips, right in front of me.

"Going somewhere?" I barked when they got closer to my car.

Lester at least had the foresight to remove his arm from her body before he got too close to me. "Shooting range," he answered.

"I don't think so," I started and Tank stepped in front of me.

"Santos – with me. Upstairs. I have an assignment for you," he commanded tightly and Lester opened his mouth to protest but Tank shook his massive head and his jaw snapped shut. He followed Tank back to the elevator and I looked at Stephanie for the first time since the exchange. Her eyebrows were raised almost to her hairline.

"What was that?"

"The gun range, huh?" I said, deciding Lester wasn't even worth the conversation. "You must be really desperate if you're willing to fire your gun on purpose."

She gave me slow smile. "Well, I wanted to have another poker party, but the last one seemed to bother you a little so I figured I should find something else to do."

My eyes closed briefly trying to stop the images from that afternoon from resurfacing. It was something I didn't really want to think about again. Except for what happened after everyone left. Now _that _was a memory.

"Good plan," I said, "But I think I can come up with something else to keep you occupied."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Every time you say that I end up naked."

I gave her what she calls my thousand watt smile. "I like you naked, but this is something else. Clothing is required by law."

"Intriguing. Does that mean I get to leave the building before tomorrow?"

I hit the button on the key fob to unlock my Turbo as a response. Her eyes lit up. "Now? Where are we going?"

"You've been talking about a wedding shower present for days."

Her jaw dropped open and I thought it might hit her chest. "You're taking me to the mall?"

I laughed at the shocked expression on her face. "Yeah, Babe."

"What about Junkman?"

I wanted to tell her that the assassin was currently on ice at the morgue, and thanks to Morelli, under the name 'John Doe' so the slayers didn't get wind he was dead and give the contract on her to another killer – but I kept my mouth shut. She didn't need to know anything until it was all over.

"Babe. You'll be with me," I said simply. She rolled her eyes at my arrogance but then she grabbed me by my full utility belt and pulled me to her. She lifted up on her toes and kissed me until I was having more than a little problem breathing normally. "If you keep that up I might rethink the whole getting you naked thing and skip the mall."

"No way," she said, stepping back to put distance between us. "I'm pretty sure you _volunteering _to take me shopping will never happen again so I'm going to take full advantage." With that declaration, she ran to my Porsche and jumped inside; probably afraid I'd change my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN:**_ _This part took a surprising turn. It did not end at all like it started out inside my head so I hope you enjoy. Let me know either way._

_No profit is made by me – Only JE gets that privilege._

#######

* * *

"I won't make it to the shower if you don't stop." It wasn't my fault. I've told her a hundred times that I'm an opportunist and she walked out of the bathroom wearing stockings and garters and nothing else. What was I supposed to do?

I removed my tongue from her clit. "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes," she breathed but her hands were fisted in my hair, holding my head in place. I sucked hard on her distended nub and then pushed two fingers into her. I wanted to be inside her so bad it was starting to hurt.

She expelled a gasp of air, yanked me up her body by my hair and thrust her tongue into my mouth. "Hard and fast," she whispered, breaking the kiss.

I didn't have to be told twice. I stripped out of my pants and drove into her as she wrapped her stocking clad legs around my hips. I was so turned on it only took a handful of strokes before I was spurting deep inside her, my favorite place to be.

The doorbell rang as I was pulling out and she smacked me on the shoulder. "Now I'm late!"

"I'd say I'm sorry, but do you really want me to lie to you?"

She smacked me again and then bolted to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I put my pants back on and went to answer the door. When I swung it open I was greeted by three smiling faces and one that was more than a little perturbed.

I pressed my lips together in a tight line to keep from laughing at Lester. "I feel like an asshole," he mumbled.

"You_ are_ an asshole, Santos." Tank said what I was thinking which was good because I still didn't trust myself to speak yet.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Lester ignored Tank and gestured to the outfit he was wearing. I took a good look at the pants and didn't know how he'd actually gotten himself into them. Probably had to use some of his lube stash. They were white leather (my idea) and so tight I was sure he would rip a seam at some point during the night.

"Yes," I managed to say and moved aside, holding the door open wide so they could enter. "She's not quite ready so it'll be a few minutes." Lester came inside followed by Woody and Hal and they filed into the living room to wait.

Tank stepped into the foyer and held back until I shut the door. His voice was soft and low as not to be overheard. "I should be on the team tonight."

He was one of the four people who knew about the job and this was the first time since we've known each other that he wouldn't have my back. It was hard for both of us.

I shook my head. "I need you with her." The other guys were fine and I didn't have any doubts they would protect her at all costs but I wouldn't be able to relax and do what I needed to do unless I knew he was safeguarding what I cared about most.

Tank worked a muscle in his jaw and then slowly nodded his concession. I clapped him on the shoulder and he followed me into the living room.

"I think you look great," Woody was saying. "Pink is definitely your color."

"Yeah, it brings out your eyes," Hal chimed in and Lester looked like he wanted to pummel both of them. I wanted to laugh but I refrained again. Ella had outdone herself with the shirt. It was long sleeved and loose fitting and he'd left the collar open exposing his muscular chest. It was also the brightest pink I've ever seen and he'd tucked it into his white leather pants. All that combined with the white cowboy boots and gold chains around his neck, he looked like he should be trolling the gay clubs in Miami.

I guess going to a wedding shower was sort of similar.

"This is bullshit," he grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest as he settled back into my couch. The leather of the couch and the leather of his pants made a loud squelching noise that sounded a lot like a fart. Everyone laughed at the horrified look on his face and I had to leave the room.

I went to check on the sister of the bride. I was about to tell her how awesome she was for torturing my cousin but when I stepped into the bathroom, the sight of her took my breath away.

The sleeveless blue dress was the same crystal blue as her eyes and hugged every curve before flowing out at her hips. The skirt part was some sort of filmy, sheer material and it flared around her thighs before stopping just at her knees. I had the urge to spin her into my arm just to watch it swirl out around her legs.

She was wearing minimal make-up and her long curls were hanging loose around her shoulders and I was suddenly sorry that I wouldn't be going with her tonight. "You look stunning, Babe."

Looking up from the counter where she was removing some jewelry from a small case she met my eyes in the mirror above the sink. "Really?"

It amazed me that she didn't realize how gorgeous she was. I moved into the bathroom and came up behind her. I rested one hand on her hip and used the other to move her hair off her shoulder so I could kiss the soft skin at the junction of her neck. "Yes, Steph," I whispered against her skin. "You are beautiful."

She slowly turned around so we were face to face and pressed her lips gently to mine. "Are you sure you can't come with me?"

"I can't, Babe. But you should know that I want to." I never thought I would ever admit to wanting to go to a wedding shower but I did. I wanted to go with her anywhere, anytime, for any reason.

She opened her mouth and I was sure a sarcastic comment would come out, but she said, "I want that too."

I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her close. We stood there, silently holding each other for a long, long time. If I could hold her like this forever, I would. Tonight was going to be rough and there was a chance it would all go to shit - and as always there was a chance I wouldn't be coming back.

"Yo!" I heard Tank's voice call out from the living room and I forced myself to let her go.

"Your guard is here," I said and her eyes lit up with glee.

"Is Lester wearing the outfit?"

I threw back my head and laughed. "Yeah, Babe. Are you ever going to tell me what he did to deserve this punishment?"

She raised an eyebrow and squared her shoulders. "Lester can't seem to keep his mouth shut so I'm hoping this will encourage him to bite his tongue in the future."

What the fuck did he say now? I really will send him to Boston this time. "It's definitely a problem," I agreed. "My punishments haven't seemed to affect him at all so hopefully yours will. Do you want to tell me what he said?"

Stephanie pressed her lips together and contemplated my question. "No," she finally said. "I don't want you to kill him so I'll keep it to myself."

Probably wise but I could find out if I really wanted to. I'm sure someone was a witness. Lester does like to have an audience. "Okay, Babe. But let me know if it gets out of hand. I won't tolerate him disrespecting you in anyway."

She smiled at me and then grabbed a handful of my t-shirt and pulled me to her for a kiss. "I know you won't tell me what you're doing tonight, but I'm sure it's dangerous so try not to get shot, okay?"

"I hardly ever get shot. C'mon," I said taking her by the hand and leading her out of the room. "You're going to be late."

I watched her walk out the door, entrusting her safety to the four men I'd chosen to protect her. I would still worry, but it would be less knowing they were at her side.

When they were gone, I strapped on my weapons and put thoughts of her into the box deep inside my mind. There would be no room for mistakes and I needed all my focus on the job to be done. I left the building with my war face on and almost felt sorry for anyone who crossed my path tonight. Almost.

########

* * *

There was blood on my face. I could feel the sticky wetness on my cheek and the thick coppery smell of it hung heavy in the air. Things hadn't gone exactly according to plan, but that was to be expected when you're dealing with the volatile, unpredictable craziness of some seriously pissed off gang members.

Hector handed me a towel and I absently wondered where he got it as I wiped my face clean. It would have to be burned later, along with all of our clothes.

"_It had to be done,"_ he whispered softly to me in Spanish. _"They wouldn't have stopped until she was dead."_

I knew that was the truth, and there was nothing that would have given me pause. I would do anything to keep Stephanie safe and the proof was splattered all over this warehouse.

"We need to go." Manny's voice was calm and even and Hector and I looked up at him at the same time. "We've already been here too long. I made the call – they're on the way."

We left as silently as we'd entered and stole off into the darkness of the night. Not one of us looked back.

The safe house wasn't far and that's where the remaining evidence was destroyed. Hector left first, his destination unknown. I sent Manny off next. We would be scattering into the wind until any heat generated by our actions cooled off.

I should have left right away but there was one stop I needed to make first. I shouldn't - I knew I shouldn't - but I wasn't going to leave without saying good-bye.

My phone vibrated on my hip as I slipped into the underground tunnel that led into the Rangeman building. Tank and I were the only ones that knew about the tunnel. It wasn't monitored by the cameras and I needed the control room to have plausible deniability regarding my whereabouts tonight, in case it came to that.

The caller id said 'restricted' and I answered to Morelli's cool cop voice.

"Seems there was some sort of turf war down on Comstock between the Slayers and the Black Jackets. A lot of dead bodies – the leaders of both included."

"Interesting. Any reason you're telling _me_?" I asked, playing the game.

"Just thought you'd want to know. Maybe your house guest would be interested as well."

"Mmm. Perhaps. Maybe you should tell her yourself." It was a small bone, but he deserved it so I threw it to him.

"Yeah, I'll do that." He was silent for several beats and I nearly hung up before he said, "I don't think anyone is going to look too closely at this, but you might want take a vacation for a while – see some sights."

I felt myself smiling and knew Joe and I were going to be okay. _Eventually_. "I don't know what you're talking about – I've been out of the country for the past two days."

I heard a small chuckle before he disconnected and I made my way through the dark tunnel and up to my apartment where I knew Stephanie was sound asleep in my bed.

I watched her for a while. She was on her back with the comforter pulled all the way up to her chin. Her chest rose and fell with her deep even breathing and I ached to crawl in beside her and never leave.

The bedside clock mocked me, glowing the time brightly into the darkness. I had to get on the road soon if I was going to make it to Pittsburgh in time to catch the chartered jet I knew would be waiting for me. I lowered myself onto the mattress next to her and gently touched the back of my fingers to her cheek. I said her name softly until her sleepy blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she mumbled. "Come to bed." When I didn't move the corners of her lips turned up in a small smile. "I'm naked under here," she tempted. And what a temptation it was. I almost gave in.

"Something's come up, Babe. I have to leave for a while."

She came awake fully then and sat up in the bed. The covers fell down with gravity and exposed her bare breasts to me. I closed my eyes at the sight; I knew I wouldn't leave if I looked again. I opened them slowly and found her gaze. I just needed to concentrate on her eyes. "Now?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Not sure. Hopefully not more than a couple of weeks."

She shifted in the bed and I knew she was going to touch me. I hoped she wouldn't because it would be so much harder to leave but I knew she would. Her hand came up and cupped my cheek. I shut my eyes again and inhaled deeply. It was going to take considerable effort to get out of here.

"Ranger…are you coming back?"

"Yes. As soon as possible."

"Then why don't you want to look at me?"

"It's easier," I confessed, "when I can't see you."

She moved again and wrapped both her arms around my neck, pulling me to her. "If I asked you to stay, could you?"

"No."

"If I asked you to make love to me before you go, would you?"

Shit. "Yes," I whispered.

"Make love to me, Ranger," she whispered back.

And so I did. Slowly and gently and sweetly and I stayed wrapped in her arms until the last possible second.

When I finally left, when I was driving like a bat out of hell to catch my plane, I tried to figure out exactly when it was that I fell in love with her.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Many Many thanks for all the thoughts and comments on this story. I read each and everyone and they make my day so please don't stop!_

_JE is the lucky lady with all the rights to Ranger. It's seems a bit unfair!_

_###########_

* * *

"Marcus! Marcus Padillo! Why did you not tell me you were coming back to Rome?"

_Oh shit_. Sophia. I had completely forgotten about her. Most men would tell you that was impossible, as Sophia Braga is one of the most beautiful women in the world, but I had. She was stalking across the room on her lean dancer legs, smiling at me. Her shiny, long black hair was pulled back from her face in a severe ponytail making her high cheek bones even more prominent. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with joy as she approached my spot at the bar.

Unfortunately, she had not forgotten about me. Or Marcus, as I'm known to her. In Rome, I am Marcus Padillo – it's one of many aliases.

"Sophia." I set the scotch I'd been sipping down on the bar, slipped off the stool and stood to greet her. "You look lovely, as always."

"You can do better than that," she purred in that sexy Italian accent that made all able bodied men want drag her to the closest bed and fuck her brains out. Which I had done the last time I'd been in Rome, for the better part of two weeks, but I hadn't seen her since and had no plans to ever see her again.

She reached for me and I almost dodged out of her grasping hands but stopped myself at the last second. I had a cover to maintain, after all. She kissed both of my cheeks, and drew her head back to look at me. "I never thought I'd see you again."

It had been the plan, but of course I would never tell her that. "Are you working tonight?" I asked, ignoring her comment. She took a step back, thankfully putting some space between us but made sure to run her finger down the length of my chest. Sophia was not subtle.

"I just finished the last set," she said and I finally noticed the bag she'd dropped at her feet when she'd wrapped her arms around me. I knew it held at least one of many seductive outfits she donned during the night. Sophia was the featured dancer at the club attached to this hotel. She was _very_ good.

"Sorry I missed it," I told her, not sorry at all.

"Are you staying in the hotel?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Are you taking me to your room?" Not subtle _at all_.

I bent down and picked up her bag and then took her by the hand. I pulled her with me to the elevator and her hands were on my chest as soon as the door closed. "Did you know that I stop by that bar every night after work in the hopes you'll be there, waiting for me?"

I didn't answer, not quite sure what to say. Maybe I shouldn't have spent such a thorough time with my dick inside her the last time I was here. She kissed my neck and I saw myself frown in the mirror that ran the length of the elevator wall. Was I really going to do this? She'd unknowingly helped me establish my cover the last time I was here but I didn't need her this time. More importantly, I didn't _want_ her.

The elevator door opened onto the penthouse foyer, temporarily suspending my musings. I used the key card and opened the door to my suite. I held it open for her, admiring the view as Sophia walked in and then before I could even get the door all the way closed, she was on me.

Her hands were everywhere, her lips hot on mine and when she tried to gain access to my mouth with her tongue, I nudged her away and stepped out of her reach. I realized in that moment that there was only one set of hands and lips I wanted anywhere near me and they were a half a world away. "Do you want a drink?" I asked, walking away and heading for the wet bar in the living area.

She was silent and I didn't turn around, not wanting to see the look I was sure was on her face. I pulled out two crystal tumblers and poured a finger of bourbon in each.

"Sure," she eventually said and I turned at the sound of her voice with the glasses in my hand. She settled herself on a barstool, took the one I offered and said quietly,_"Salute,"_ before knocking the entire thing back in one shot.

I followed suit and we set the glasses down simultaneously onto the counter. "Another?" I asked and she shook her head.

"What's her name?"

I gave her a lifted eyebrow of question.

"The woman you're in love with. What is her name?"

I narrowed my eyes. How could she possibly know that? I turned my back to her and poured myself another drink.

"Only one other man has spurned me like that and it was because he was in love with someone else. That is why I'm not naked and in your bed right now, no?"

When I faced her again, her lips held a ghost of a smile but the sparkle in her eyes was gone, replaced by disappointment and maybe a little bit of sadness. I took a sip of my drink.

"I call her Babe," I heard myself confess softly.

Sophia stood and moved back to the door. She gathered her bag and then turned to me. "What a lucky lady," she whispered and walked out of my suite without another word. I crawled into bed an hour later, alone.

I should probably feel bad about leading her on; I didn't mean to, not really but if I'm being honest with myself, I knew before we even got into the elevator that I wasn't going to sleep with her – I certainly shouldn't have brought her to my room – but now she'll know and if by chance we run into each other again, maybe she'll steer clear. Of course, I don't plan on coming back to Italy any time soon, and if I do – Stephanie will be with me.

I was just about to drift off to sleep when I heard my phone chime, indicating a new message. I grabbed it off the nightstand and saw it was from Tank. When I opened it, there was a link for a video. I pushed the play button and found myself smiling when I heard Stephanie's voice come through the speaker.

"_Is it on? Okay good. We have to record this – Ranger will love it!"_

The screen was blank and then suddenly filled with a blurry blue image. Tank did some adjusting and then Stephanie came into focus. She was standing a few feet from the camera with a smile on her face that made me want to catch the first plane home.

"_Lester! Come over here." _

I watched her gesture to someone off camera and then my dubious cousin came into the frame. Stephanie leaned into him, with her hand on his chest and I sat up in bed with a frown on my face. What was she doing? Tank zoomed in and caught her hands playing with the buttons on that hideous pink shirt. My frown deepened.

"_You look so sexy in this outfit, Lester,"_ Stephanie said and my cousin's face went from neutral to lustful in a single heartbeat. My hand clenched around the phone.

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Definitely. You're going to dance with me later, right?" _Stephanie reached up and ran a hand through Lester's hair. Why she thought I would love this video was starting to be confusing. If she kept touching him, I was afraid I would break my phone.

"_Nothing could stop me," _he said and my hand was starting to ache from the death grip of my fingers.

"_Great. But will you do me a favor first?" _Lester nodded eagerly and I rolled my eyes. _"Will you dance with my Grandma? I think she has a little crush on you after seeing you in this outfit and it would just mean the world to me if you would dance with her."_

I couldn't help it. I laughed out loud. I heard Tanks deep rumble of laughter come through the speaker as well. Lester had never experienced Steph's Grandmother before and she was right, I was going to love this.

"_Uh, sure," _Lester said, not sounding sure at all. _"You know I'd do anything for you, beautiful."_

"_Grandma!" _Stephanie called and Edna Mazur stepped into view. _"This is Lester and he would love nothing more than to dance with you."_

"_Hot damn!" _Edna said. _"What a sexy thing you are." _She turned to Stephanie. _"He has a nice package. Not quite in the same league as Ranger, but still pretty good."_

The look on Lester's face was priceless. Somewhere between horrified indignation and stupefied panic. Awesome. If I wasn't already in love with Stephanie, this may have sealed the deal.

"_C'mon hot stuff,"_ she said to Lester_. "I want to see you shake that caboose in these pants."_ Her hand shot out quick as lightning and grabbed a good portion of Lester's ass. She squeezed and Lester jumped a foot in the air. I laughed again. In fact, I was laughing so hard I had to rewind the video because I missed the next part.

Stephanie watched her Grandmother lead Lester out onto the dance floor and I could see her shoulders shaking with her own mirth. She turned and beamed at the camera and I almost missed Tank's quietly uttered, _"Damn."_

"_Tank." _ Woody's voice sounded off camera and Tank must have lowered his arm as all I could see now was the tops of his shoes. He did not turn off the camera and I listened to the conversation.

"_We just apprehended two individuals trying to get inside. Pretty sure they're Slayers. Hal has them cuffed and in the back of the Range Rover. What do you want to do with them?"_

My whole body tensed. I knew it was a possibility, but I didn't think anyone would have the balls to go after her at that public of an event.

"_Call the control room and have Vince and Zip pick them up and take them back to Rangeman. We'll keep them in a holding cell until this is over and then I'll decide a course of action."_

I nodded my approval. It's exactly what I would have done. I'd call Tank in the morning and find out what became of the party crashers. They must have been dispatched before the events that took place at the warehouse later that night.

"_Yes sir,"_ Woody replied and then the camera came up and Tank began scanning it around the room.

It looked to me that most of the burg was there. I saw glimpses of people I vaguely recognized and then Tanked focused for a second on the band. "What the fuck _is_ that?" He muttered as the camera lingered on the cross dressing Sally Sweet before once again moving around the room. It stopped again and I watched Stephanie dancing with her Father. They were smiling as they made slow circles around the dance floor. I had never before wanted to be Frank Plum, but would have given anything to have taken his place right then.

"_You are one lucky bastard, Ranger,"_ Tank muttered and I had to agree. The screen went black for a minute and then I was looking at Hal and Stephanie seated in an otherwise empty row of chairs. Stephanie had her shoes off and Hal's tie was loosened around his neck. She was leaning into him with her head resting on his shoulder. The time stamp in the bottom told me it was an hour later.

"_You're not mad at me are you?" _Stephanie asked and took Hal's hand in hers. _"You know, for stunning you yesterday? I was a little on edge from being in that building for two weeks."_

Hal laughed and squeezed her hand. _"No. It was a little embarrassing, but I'm not mad. I'm just glad Zero was able to get to you before you got out. It's not safe for you to be out there alone."_

She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes briefly. _"I know. I hope it's over soon."_

"_It will be,"_ Hal pronounced. _"Ranger will make it sure of it."_

Stephanie looked up and him and smiled. _"Yeah,"_ she said. _"He will."_ She stood up and slipped into her impossibly high heels. Tugging Hal up by their joined hands, she said_, "Dance with me."_

The camera followed them to the crowd of people already dancing and Hal spun her around a couple of times before passing her off to Woody. He had her for a few minutes and then she was in Lester's arms. He encircled her waist with one arm, drawing her entirely too close to the bulge I could see in the front of those awful pants. He used his other hand to hold hers close to his heart as they began moving together. Tank crept in closer until I could hear their quiet conversation.

"_So, your Grandma…"_

"_You deserved it, Lester. And this outfit."_

"_I know. But I was only messing with you, you know that right?"_

"_Yeah, I know. I guess it hit a little too close to home. I wanted to punish you for making me feel that way."_

Lester spun her around and I saw his hand was so low on the small of her back he was touching the top of her ass. I heard a low, predatory growl and it took me a second to realize it had come from my throat.

"_I'm sorry,"_ he said and it actually sounded sincere. _"But are you ever going to tell him that you're in love with him?" _ I inhaled a sharp breath. Could she really..

Stephanie blushed three different shades of red and buried her face in Lester's shoulder. _"This topic is off limits, unless you want to be subjected to my Grandma again," _she muttered into his shirt.

"_Sweet Jesus, No. I'll never talk again if you'll keep her away from me. She tried to unzip my pants to see if I was wearing underwear."_

Stephanie turned her face up to his._ "Are you?"_

Lester cocked an eyebrow_. "I'll let _**you**_ unzip and take a look."_

Stephanie must have introduced her knee to Lester's crotch as he suddenly released her and doubled over with a gasp.

God, I love her.

The screen went blank again and then Tank's enormous face appeared before me. He'd turned the camera on himself and all I could see were his giant nostrils flaring slightly. He addressed me directly.

"_Ranger. If you don't make that girl yours the second you get back here, you're a fucking idiot."_

The screened turned to snow and the video ended a second later.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the delay - real life is a bitch sometimes_

**_This is for LIZ03_**

_I do not own the rights to any familiar characters_

##########

* * *

I slipped into the chapel just as my sister stepped onto the alter to pledge her life to her fiancé. Tank gave me a raised eyebrow as I filled in the open space at the end of the pew next to him.

"She didn't think you were going to make it," he whispered.

"I didn't think I would either. Got held up in London."

He nodded and we watched my baby sister get married.

When the ceremony was over and the glowing couple was making their way down the aisle and out of the church, my sister saw I had arrived and gave me a huge smile. She had never looked happier or more beautiful.

I was the only one who noticed the contrasting look of devastation on my friend and partner's face. Tank had been in love with Celia for as long as I could remember.

I had taken a taxi from the airport so I rode with him to the reception. He was quieter than normal on the drive and we both knew why.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I finally asked as we pulled up to the hotel.

"Do you want to talk about Stephanie?" He countered with a little bite in his voice. Touché. We were quite the pair. I grinned at him and after a minute he returned the smile.

"Why don't you skip the reception," I offered. "I'll have Zip pick me up later."

"She invited me, so I'll go," Tank said. "And besides, you'll need me in there. The single ladies and probably even some of the married ones are going to be all over you in that suit."

I glanced down at the custom designed charcoal Armani suit. I'd had it made especially for Celia's wedding. "There's only one single lady I want anywhere near this suit and she's not here."

Tank did a spot on impression of the Stephanie Plum eye roll. "That's your own fault," he said as we exited the black Land Rover. "You could have brought her. Then I wouldn't have to play bodyguard all night."

I thought about asking her, but I honestly didn't know if I would make it back in time for the wedding. I didn't want to disappoint her by not showing up. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Just get inside," I said gesturing to the door. "I could use a beer."

"Me too," Tank muttered as he pulled the door open. "Or ten."

The party was already in full swing and Tank and I picked up a bottle of beer each on our way to our assigned seats. We were at a small family table next to the main wedding party and I let out a small sigh when I saw my cousin nuzzling the neck of his flavor of the week. This one was a red head. I would have to punish my sister later for putting me at the same table with Lester.

He didn't remove his lips from her skin when we sat down and it took Tank clearing his throat twice before he lifted his head. "When did you get back?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"Just now."

He gave Tank a brief nod of greeting and then focused his attention back to me. "You brought Tank as a date? People will talk."

I turned to Tank. "Why do think he was invited?"

"Temporary insanity?" Tank suggested.

"Your sister loves me and you know it," Lester said. "Plus I'm family, I'm always invited."

I turned back to Tank. "I've been trying to get my Aunt Rosa to disown him for years."

"Waste of time," Tank said and then swallowed half his beer. "He's like a disease without any cure."

I smirked and sipped my own beer. That described Lester perfectly.

"Are you going to introduce me?" Lester's date asked, speaking for the first time. He kissed her and then murmured something to her I didn't quite catch.

"Ranger, Tank – This is Sadie."

"Pleasure," Tank said, tipping his beer bottle towards her. "Nice to meet you," I added taking note he didn't give us her last name. Probably didn't know it. I was actually surprised he didn't stumble over her first name. I took another sip of beer as Tank finished his and signaled for a waiter to bring him another. I was going to have to keep an eye on him tonight.

"Those are unusual names," Sadie observed and I looked up from my inspection of the table cloth.

"They're unusual people, Babe." Lester commented before Tank and I could respond. _Babe._ Interesting. I don't think I've ever heard Lester call anyone that. And of course it made me think of Steph. God, I wished she were here. It felt like I hadn't seen her in months. I reached into my pocket and fingered my phone, itching to call her.

"So are you," she said, giving him a quirked eyebrow.

"I'd never deny it," he countered. "C'mon, let's dance. I want you all to myself for a while and I think these two love birds want some alone time." He jumped up from the table and tugged his date with him. He shot us a wicked grin before disappearing out onto the dance floor.

"That's one helluva death wish he has," Tank remarked and I had to agree. "Sadie is cute, though. How long do you think she'll last?"

"Until he gets into her pants." I glanced at my watch. "About ten thirty?"

Tank barked out a short laugh as his second beer arrived. He quietly ordered a double scotch neat before the waiter left. He rarely drank but this day was testing his resolve so I didn't comment. He took three long pulls on his beer and set the bottle down with a sigh.

"So what's the story on the Slayer issue," I asked in an attempt to get his mind onto other things.

"Case closed. Morelli called last week. As far as the Trenton PD are concerned, there will be no further investigation. I think they're thrilled to have gotten rid of half of two gangs without any involvement whatsoever."

I nodded and took another drink. "And the two party crashers?"

Tank finished his second beer before answering. "Still cooling their heels in a cell. As I told you before, Morelli had them arrested for trespassing and one of them confessed to being there to try and take out Steph. But apparently no one will pony up the dough for bail. I've already warned Vinnie that he's not to bond them out if anyone comes asking."

"Perfect," I said just as the waiter arrived with Tank's scotch. "Anything for you sir?" He asked me and I shook my head. Tank tossed back his drink like it was a shot and I looked at my watch hoping dinner would be served quickly. He would be drunk soon if he didn't get some food in his system.

As if I'd planned it, I saw waiters appear at the perimeter of the large ball room all carrying trays of steaming cuisine. I hoped it would be enough as Tank ordered another drink.

An hour and a half, one dinner and I don't know how many drinks later, Tank was feeling pretty good. He'd been making up stories about why I couldn't dance to every woman that came up to ask me and each one was weirder than the one before. The last one, who I think was one of my sister's friends from college, walked away with a confused expression and kept looking back at our table as she made her way across the room. Tank had told her I was allergic to the material of her dress.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of saying no without your help," I said to him as he tossed back another drink.

"Shut up. I'm having fun."

I could not deny that. I'm pretty sure the scotch was mostly the reason but I didn't tell him that. His words, however, were starting to slur so I was either going to have to have him cut off or I was going to have to take him home.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to dance with _one_ of them." My sister's voice was soft in my ear as her arms slid over my shoulders from behind in an awkward hug.

"Hey kid," I greeted her and stood up to hug her properly. I pulled her into my arms and squeezed and then lifted her up and spun her around in a circle like I did when we were kids. She squealed with delight and then I set her on her feet. She winced and looked down at her white, crystal studded high heels.

"My fucking feet are killing me," she muttered and I laughed. That's my sister – what a classy chick.

"The price of beauty," I said. "And you do look beautiful. And married. Shit, I can't believe my baby sister is married."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm only eighteen months younger than you, Carlos."

This was true. I'm pretty sure Celia was a bit of a surprise to our parents. "You'll always be my little sister, Cel. And now I'm going to continue our tradition of sibling torture and make you dance some more on those sore feet."

"No way," she said darting out of my grasp. "If you won't dance with any of my friends, you don't get to dance with me. And anyway, I came over here to ask Pierre to dance. Did you notice the beautiful necklace he got me? It's my 'something new.'" She gestured to the platinum chain around her neck. It was thin and delicate and there were a dozen small dangling diamonds spaced evenly along the entire length. It matched impeccably with her dress and sparkled against the mocha of her skin. I cut my eyes to Tank and he looked away from me. It must have cost him a fortune.

"It's perfect," I told her honestly.

"I know," she beamed at me and then reached for Tank's arm. "C'mon big guy. You know you aren't getting out of here without dancing with me at least once."

I watched my best friend trail helplessly after my sister out onto the dance floor. He held her away from him as they spun around so only their hands were in contact with one another. It had to be complete torture for him and I planned to get him out of here as soon as the dance was over.

"Is he okay?" Lester asked, sliding into the chair next to me. I watched his date teeter off to the bathroom in her incredibly high shoes. "I don't think I've ever seen him drink like that."

As far as I knew, I was the only one who was aware of Tank's secret and I wasn't about to share it with the loosest lips in Jersey so I was as vague as possible.

"No, he's not. But he will be. I'm going to get him out of here when this song is over."

Lester narrowed his eyes and then glanced at Tank out on the dance floor. "Do you need any help?"

"No. But thanks. I think you have your hands full as it is." I gestured across the room with a nod of my head. Sadie was heading our way and stumbled in her shoes, nearly taking out a waiter with a full tray of drinks.

"Why do woman wear those shoes if they don't know how to walk in them?" Lester mused and took off to intervene before someone got hurt.

The music ended and Tank leaned in and kissed my sister on the cheek and then left her abruptly on dance floor. By the time he got to our table, his eyes were wide and shining with moisture. "I'm gonna take off," he said. His voice was deep and gruff and filled with unchecked emotion.

"I'll drive," I said, standing up. He opened his mouth to argue but then shut it without speaking and just nodded his head once.

I said a quick good-bye to my parents, shook my new brother-in-law's hand and hugged my sister one more time before leaving with Tank.

I knew he wouldn't talk about it, not that I had any great advice anyway so the drive to his house was silent. I pulled up to the curb and cut the engine and we sat there not talking for another fifteen minutes before Tank finally spoke.

"Tell her now, Carlos. Tell her tonight. Don't make the same mistake I did." He opened the door, stepped out of the car and closed the door without another word. I waited until I saw his massive frame disappear inside the house before I left.

My heart broke for him a little bit on the drive back to my building. I'd been telling him for years to tell my sister how he felt but he couldn't ever bring himself to do it. I don't know if it would have made any difference but now he'll spend the rest of his life wondering what might have happened if he'd told her. I was going to take his advice and not have something like that eating away at me forever.

I rode the elevator to my apartment with only thoughts of Stephanie filling my head. It was fairly early, only a little before nine, but still I had hope I would find her in my bed. Naked. Yeah, I know we have things to discuss, but I'm a guy and I never stop picturing her naked in my bed. And on my couch. And in my shower. And on the kitchen counter.

I knew she was gone the second I opened my door. The apartment was still and silent and unbearably empty. I don't know why I thought she would still be living here – I'm sure Morelli told her the threat to her had been neutralized the second he knew I was out of town – but I'd hoped she'd be here when I got back.

I made my way through the kitchen and took note of the deserted counter where Rex's cage had taken up residence. I got to the bedroom and took a deep breath, wishing her delicate, delicious scent would be in the air, but it was sterile and clean and I knew Ella had probably been here this morning. I wandered into the closet hoping to see some of her clothes hanging in the closet next to mine but there were only endless rows of my black shirts and pants suspended by themselves. My heart clenched inside my chest and I reached up to rub it as if that would take away the ache I felt there.

She had only lived with me for two weeks, so why did I feel so melancholy that she was gone? Because I'm in love with her, that's why._ Jesus._ I spun around and stalked out of the room. I snatched my keys from the silver tray where I'd dropped them and picked up the package that Ella had left of the sideboard. I'd had it shipped from Italy and it must have arrived some time yesterday.

When I got to the garage I slipped inside the Turbo and headed to Steph's apartment with Tank's voice in my head. _Tell her now. Tell her tonight._

That's exactly what I was going to do.

###########

* * *

_**AN: Next part is all Steph and Ranger so hang in there!**_


	12. Conclusion

_AN: So this is the end. I didn't really realize it until I was half way through writing it, but there you have it. I have enjoyed this story so much, but mostly because of all of you who took the time to read it and let me know your thoughts. You all are the bomb and make this whole writing experience twenty times more enjoyable. _

_I might come back from time to time with an update on where Steph and Ranger are in their lives, but for now – this is the end of their story._

_Thanks again for reading along._

_As always, I do not profit in any way shape or form – I only get to play with Ranger for fun._

_**MILD SMUT WARNING…..**_

#######

* * *

Anger, jealousy and regret exploded out from every pore of my body and then collided all together into one riotous emotion when I pulled into her parking lot and immediately spotted Morelli's green SUV. I whipped my Porsche into the empty space next to it but didn't cut the engine. I sat rigid in my seat, the car idling and my grip on the steering wheel growing quickly painful.

I should have known that son of a bitch would weasel his way back into her bed the second he smelled an opportunity. In that regard, Joe and I were very similar. I would have done the exact same thing had I been walking in his shoes.

It didn't stop me from wanting to charge up those stairs and beat the ever loving shit out of him.

It's my own fault, I realize that. I should have told her a long time ago. I should have told her the second I met her, but I waited too long and now the cop is back in her bed. You know what? Fuck Morelli. I don't want him anywhere near her ever again and its _way_ past time I let her know. If I have to rip their naked bodies apart to get that done, then so be it.

I turned off my car, grabbed the box from the passenger seat beside me and slid out from behind the wheel. After I quietly shut the door, I glanced up at her window. The living room light was on and it was still pretty early so I was hoping they would be watching TV and not fucking but I needed to be prepared for either scenario.

When I hit the stairs I got out my phone and made a call. Normally I would call Tank for back up but he's had enough drama for one night. Hector answered on the second ring.

_"Si?"_

"I'm about to go talk to Stephanie."

"_And?"_

"Morelli is there. He's not going to like what I have to say."

"_It's about time," _Hector said softly.

I ignored him because he was absolutely right. "Are you available?"

"_Ten minutes." _

He disconnected and I tucked my phone back in my pocket and continued climbing to the second floor. When I reached her apartment, I took a few calming breaths to curb my anger. If they were naked beyond that door, it was going to take all of my self-control not to go completely ballistic. And probably Hector was going to have to get involved. Morelli had a short temper and this was going to light his fuse.

Hector would make sure Morelli survived.

I waited five minutes and then reached for my lock picking tools which of course I didn't have because I was in a fucking Armani suit. _Shit._ Well at least they'll have time to cover up. And since I knew she had company, I probably shouldn't let myself in anyway. I extended my hand and did what I've only done one or two times - I knocked on Stephanie's door.

A few beats passed before I heard the security chain slide back and then she was standing in front me, her blue eyes dancing with what looked like happiness.

"Hey," she said. "You feeling okay? You never knock." And then those turquoise orbs traveled down the length of me. I felt my cock twitch in response. After she'd had her fill she met my gaze and her eyes had darkened to an almost navy blue. "Shit. You look sexy as hell in that suit."

Again - fuck Morelli.

I grabbed her with my free hand and pulled her to me by the front of her tiny white tank top. I covered her mouth with mine and kissed the daylights out of her. Half of my mind was waiting for Joe to rip her from me and the other half was thinking if I didn't stop I was going to pull her shorts off and take her right in the threshold of the door.

I finally pulled away and rested my forehead against hers. "_God_, I missed you."

"So I noticed," she murmured and took a step back as I released my grip on her shirt. "I missed you too. Are you going to come in or are we going to scandalize the neighbors by getting naked in the hallway?"

"That's temping, but maybe I should come in."

She swung the door wide, holding it open so I could get by. The first thing I saw was Morelli's dog, looking like he was about ready to hurl.

"What's up with Bob?" His stomach was distended and he was panting like crazy.

"Oh _shit," _Steph said. "Don't you dare!" She pointed a finger at him and grabbed his leash hanging on a hook by the door. She quickly attached it to his collar and began tugging him toward the door. "I'll be right back."

I set the box I was holding down on her kitchen counter. "Babe," I said taking the leash from her. "Let me, you don't have any shoes on."

She glanced down at her feet and then back up at my face. "Are you sure? It's going to be bad."

"I can handle it." I ushered Bob out into the hall and we hightailed it to the stairs. Because I knew Stephanie would love it, I buckled him into the 911 and drove as fast as possible to Joyce Barnhardt's. I pulled up to the curb and her house was dark so I opened the door to let him out and he rocketed onto her lawn and proceeded to dump the biggest pile of shit I've ever seen. It looked like there was part of a tennis shoe, more than one cardboard Chinese food container, and a pair of panties in there. The dog had a serious eating disorder.

When he was done he trotted back to the Porsche and wagged his tail. "Good job, buddy." I buckled him in and we headed back to Steph's.

Hector stepped out of the shadows of the building when I unloaded Bob in the parking lot. He looked at the dog and gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask," I said.

He smiled and if I didn't know him, I would have found it a little terrifying. _"I thought I would have to keep you from killing each other, but instead he has you walking his dog?"_

Fucking Hector. "Alright, stop busting my chops. I'm pretty sure Morelli isn't even here."

Hector cuts his eyes to the green SUV and back to Bob. _"The car and the dog, but no cop?"_

"Looks like."

"_Hopefully he's not on his way back here now."_

"Yeah," I agreed and looked up at her window again. "I'm going to go find out."

"_I'll hang for a while and send a message if I see any sign of him."_

We bumped fists and I took Bob up the stairs. Stephanie was on the phone when we stepped inside her apartment, pacing the living room with a confused expression on her face. I listened to her half of the conversation, hoping it wasn't Morelli she was talking to.

"Okay….I won't…..yeah I promise…..are you sure you're okay?...right…..yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

She disconnected and met my eyes. "That was Tank."

I felt my eyebrows shoot up. I figured he would have passed out by now.

"I know it isn't possible because you guys never lose control, but he sounded drunk."

Oh boy. "Yeah, he had a few too many tonight. What did he say?"

Bob trotted over to her and leaned against her legs. She bent down and scratched behind his ears. "I'm not really sure," she said, looking back at me. "He mumbled a lot but he did say, _'has he told you yet?' _And _'don't let him leave without telling you'. _Do you know what he means?"

Yes, yes I do. "I have a general idea."

She shot me an expectant look. "Have you eaten dinner?" I asked, not quite ready to spill my guts.

She narrowed her eyes but answered anyway. "Yeah. Bob and I had Chinese earlier."

"Well that explains the takeout boxes. And are you missing a shoe?"

Stephanie laughed and scratched Bob's head again. "Yes. And a pair of panties." She looked up me and smiled. "Bob has an eating disorder."

"A bad one," I said. "Speaking of Bob…where's Morelli?" Better get that out in the open before this goes any further.

Stephanie shrugged and plopped down onto the couch. Bob settle onto the floor at her feet. "I don't really know. He brought Bob by a couple of days ago and asked if I would watch him for a while. Said he had to go out of town for an undercover assignment."

Interesting. I hoped he would be gone indefinitely. "You watching his car as well?"

Stephanie made a face and tugged on her ponytail. "Well, mine blew up last week so he said I could use his until he got back."

I'd lost count of the cars she destroyed but I thought it had to be close to a dozen by now. "You could have called Tank," I said. "He would have brought you a car to use."

"Yeah, he offered actually, but I feel bad taking your cars, Ranger. They always end up in car heaven."

"No price, Babe. Remember?"

She smiled again and my heart may have skipped a beat. "I remember. What's the box about?" she asked pointing to the counter. I wondered how long it would take her. Stephanie is nothing if not nosy.

I grabbed it and walked it over to her. "I saw this and couldn't stop picturing you in it." I set it in her lap and she fingered the black bow holding it together as I sat down in the chair across from her. Bob popped his head up and sniffed but didn't smell food so he settled it back onto his front paws.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Steph said softly, looking up from her lap.

"I wanted to. Open it."

She untied the bow and lifted the lid. She stared at it a long time before meeting my eyes again.

"This is an Armani dress," she said incredulously.

"Yeah, I know," I answered with a small laugh. "It matches my suit."

Her eyes cut to my suit and then back up. "Why are you in a suit? I've never seen you dressed like this."

"I was at my sister's wedding."

"Oh. I think I remember Lester saying something about that. Is that where Tank got loaded?"

I smiled at her. She was just so curious about _everything. _"Put on the dress and I'll take you out for dessert."

She was the only person I knew whose eyes lit up at the mention of dessert. "Really?"

"Yeah, Babe," I laughed and she hopped up off the couch and practically ran to her bedroom.

"Give me fifteen minutes," she called over her shoulder and I sat back in the chair, happy to wait for her forever.

True to her word, she emerged fifteen minutes later and my mouth went dry at the sight of her. The dress was a halter style, the same deep charcoal of my suit with a slit down the front cut so low it almost touched her navel. There were two strips of material strategically covering her breasts and absolutely no back. I let my eyes slowly travel down her chest to her legs where the skirt part of the dress stopped just above her knees. My gazed raked over the bare skin of her calves to her feet encased in simple open toed dark silver heels. She did a little pirouette in front of me. "You like?" she asked when she spun back around to face me.

She'd let her hair down and it fell in soft curls around her face and she'd lightly touched up her make-up adding a layer of shining light pink gloss to her lips. Liking it wasn't the issue. I liked it so much I couldn't wait to get her out of it. I don't know what my face looked like but color tinted her cheeks under my gaze and she murmured, "I guess that's a yes."

I looked at her for another minute and then finally said, "Let's go before I make you take it off." She smiled and I took her hand and led her out of the apartment after she said good-bye to Bob and asked him not to eat her couch while we were gone.

We were quiet on the drive to Rossini's and I held her hand the whole way. She rubbed little circles on my skin with her thumb and just that small gesture had my cock standing at attention behind my zipper. I still can't get over how much she affects me.

When I pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine, I brought the hand I'd been holding to my crotch and settled it over my rock hard dick. A small gasp sounded from her throat and she turned to look at me. "Just wanted you to know how much I want you right now," I said and then moved her hand back to her own lap as I opened my door. She hadn't moved so I went around the front of the car and opened her door.

"You coming, Babe?" I asked and held out my hand for her.

"Not yet," she said under her breath and it made me falter for a second. We didn't really need dessert and in the 911 I could have us back to her place in less than ten minutes. It would only take me a second to get her out of that dress and I then I could be inside her where I've wanted to be since she opened the door to me tonight.

But then she was taking my hand and stepping out of the car. I didn't want to, but I could wait.

Mr. Rossini showed us to a mostly secluded booth at the back of the restaurant and I ordered her the tiramisu and also their house specialty - boysenberry cheesecake - just in case. We talked a little bit about what she'd been doing since I'd been gone but when she was half way through her tiramisu, I abruptly changed the subject.

"Is Morelli back in your bed, Steph?"

Her whole body went still and an impressive blank look that would rival any I could give fell into place. She stared at me for almost a full minute, her normally expressive face not revealing a thing.

Finally, after setting her fork down slowly, she said, "Does it matter?"

Here it is, the moment of truth. "Yes, it matters. Nothing else matters as much to me right now."

"Why, Ranger?" she whispered, her expression still not changing.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering. "Because I want you in _my_ bed, exclusively." I paused too long before finishing that statement and she opened her mouth to respond so I quickly cut her off. "Not only in my bed, Stephanie," I said shooting down the objection I knew was one her tongue. "In my life….and in my heart – permanently."

The blank face finally broke. Her eyes fluttered closed for a second before they opened again and met mine with a burning intensity. "What took you so long?" she asked.

A smile started at the corners of my lips. "I'm an idiot" I said.

"Undoubtedly. Morelli is not in my bed. Hasn't been for a while now. Won't ever be again."

"That is excellent news," I said and I'm sure she could hear the relief in my voice. "This is pretty big," I added.

"Huge," she agreed. "You love me."

"I do," I confirmed. "And you love me."

"Always have," she confessed.

"I know."

"Was this what Tank was talking about earlier?"

"Yes."

"Tank is a smart man."

"Don't tell him that. He'll be impossible to work with because of the constant gloating." I looked down at her half eaten dessert. "Do you want to finish that, or can I take you home now?" I really wanted to take her home and take her out of that dress and take her – completely.

"To go box?"

I laughed out loud. "Naturally." I had our waiter box up her cheesecake and tiramisu and we left the restaurant holding hands. As soon as we stepped outside Stephanie pulled me into her arms and kissed my like she hadn't seen me in months.

"Wow," I muttered when she eventually pulled away. "What's in that tiramisu? Maybe I should go back in and get you some more for later if it's going to have that effect on you."

She actually glanced back at the restaurant as if she really wanted me to do just that but then grabbed my arm and pulled me to the Porsche. "Let's go," she demanded and I was more than willing to comply.

We buckled ourselves in the car and I took off for her apartment with my cock throbbing and Stephanie's hand on my thigh. When she moved her fingers to the distinct bulge between my legs I almost veered off the road. I cut my eyes to her but she was staring straight ahead and failing to hide the smirk on her face. I will immensely enjoy paying her back for that.

I screeched into her parking lot and the noise caused a couple of neighbor's heads to poke out of windows. Stephanie waved at them as I took her by the hand and practically dragged her to the elevator.

As soon as the door closed I hit the stop button and pulled her to me, covering her mouth with mine. She opened willingly to my probing tongue and as soon as mine touched hers I hiked her legs up my body and slid my hand under the skirt of her dress.

"_Jesus_, Babe," I muttered when I encountered nothing but bare skin. It was going to require monumental effort not to take her right in the elevator.

"The last few times I wore panties in your presence, you destroyed them so I figured I'd go commando."

I slid a finger inside her and muted her moan of pleasure with another kiss. "I approve," I said into her ear after dragging my mouth across her jaw. "In fact, I don't think you should ever wear underwear again."

A small laughed sounded from her throat and I hit the button to release the hold on the elevator. I kissed every inch of her I could until the door opened on her floor and then I scooped her up and onto my shoulder and carried her to her apartment.

Bob gave us a cursory glance when we got inside but went right back to sleep when we didn't stop to greet him. I took her directly to the bedroom and unclipped the hook at her neck holding the dress in place.

"I love this dress," she said as I slid it down her body, stopping only to taste a hardened nipple on my way down.

"It looks amazing on you," I told her, "but I'm more interested in what it looks like on the floor right now."

We glanced down together and the pool of material gathered at her feet and then I took in every part of her naked skin until our eyes met again. "Looks good on the floor," I said

"Let's see if your suit looks good there too." She licked her lips and then slid her hands inside my jacket and pushed it off my shoulders. I let if fall off my arms onto the floor and then she began slowly unbuttoning my shirt. When they were all undone, her hand glided over my chest, her nails dragging across my skin. I inhaled sharply when she bent over and kissed each of my nipples, gently biting each in turn.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she asked touching my cheek briefly.

I buried my fingers into her silky curls."Probably as much as I love you," I told her running my hand through the length of it.

My shirt joined the jacket and her dress on the floor, I kicked off my shoes and socks and then we worked together to free me of my pants -no boxers, I was going commando too.

She kissed my chest running her open mouth over my hardened nipples and then she found my mouth again, plunging her tongue in quick and deep. I wrapped my arms around her and fell back onto the bed, pulling her on top of me. She anchored her knees on either side of my hips and without any warning, used her hands to guide my rock hard erection inside her. My back arched up off the bed, trying to send myself as deep as possible into her.

My hands raced over her shoulders, her breasts, her thighs, silently coaxing her into a rhythm.

I could feel her arousal building as she increased the tempo and then she collapsed against my chest placing fervent kisses across my lips, my nose, my eyes.

I grabbed her hips holding her tightly as I speared deeper inside again and again.

Her fingers curled into the flesh of my shoulders as her orgasm began to shoot through her body, she convulsed over and over and the constant contraction quickly brought about my own release on a barely contained groan of ecstasy.

We held each other, tightly pressed together for a very long time, but gradually moved apart and she rolled onto her side. She kept herself flush with me, her head resting on my chest and that's how we stayed as we drifted off to sleep.

#####

* * *

A raging hard-on and Stephanie's lips pressed to my neck awoke me from a deep and dreamless sleep the next morning.

"I want you," she said and then licked my neck. "I want you bad."

I made a vow to myself to always give her everything she wants so I rolled her onto her back and thrust into her balls deeps in one stroke. I dragged my open mouth across her jaw and nuzzled her neck. "Morning, Babe."

"Mmmmm," was her only response as I began to move inside her. It didn't take me long to get her to the point where she was chanting my name and demanding more strength and speed. Never one to disappoint, I complied until we came together is a rush of liquid heat. I didn't think I would ever get enough of her. I kissed her deeply and rolled to the side so I wouldn't crush her under my weight.

"What are your plans today?" She asked after our breathing leveled out.

"I hoped to stay naked in bed with you all day and fuck until we can't walk anymore. Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

"That's a good plan," she said with a laugh. "But Bob will have to go out eventually and I thought maybe we should check on Tank. I can't even imagine how much alcohol it took to get him that shitfaced so I'm guessing he's going to have a really gigantic hangover."

"You want to take him _"the cure"_, don't you?"

"Yeah," she confessed, sitting up and staring down at me. "But I'm not sure how much he'll need. I'm guessing at least two large fries and maybe three cokes."

I couldn't help smiling at her. She was just so freaking awesome and I loved that she was worried about Tank. "Yeah, that's probably about right. Do you want to go now?" I looked at my watch and saw it was just after eight. I hadn't slept that late in years. It felt pretty good.

"After a shower," she said.

"Together?" I asked hopefully.

A little half grin tilted her lips. "That will probably be counter-productive, but I'm going to say yes."

I jumped out of bed, picking her up along the way.

The water ran cold long before I finished everything I wanted to do to her in the shower so we were dressed and heading out with Bob sooner than I thought. I was going to have to talk to her about moving into my apartment where there was an endless supply of hot water.

"We're going to have to take Joe's truck," Steph said when we hit the stairs. Can't fit Bob and us in the Porsche."

Damn. I did not want to be anywhere near anything that belonged to Morelli, but she was right. And then I thought about fucking Steph in that truck and that made me smile. That would piss the shit out of Joe. Awesome.

"You just got a really wicked look in your eye. What are you thinking?"

"How you will look naked and draped across the back seat of Morelli's car," I said. I'd never lied to her before, why start now?

"_Ranger!" _Steph exclaimed and she unlocked the Tahoe. "We are _not_ doing it in Joe's car!"

"Wanna bet?" I challenged and then snatched the keys from her. I was going to drive his car too. That would also piss him off. This was going to be a fun day.

We drove Bob back to Joyce's house and let him do his business on her lawn again and then picked up a shitload of fries and coke for the hung over Tank. When I pulled up to the curb at his house, I cut the engine, hauled Stephanie into my lap and proceeded to get started on defiling Morelli's vehicle.

I almost had her top off before she came to her senses and extracted herself forcefully from my embrace.

"You are an evil, evil man," she said as she adjusted her clothes.

"Yeah. But you still love me."

She couldn't stop the grin from forming. "Yes, I do. And you're lucky about that."

"I know, Babe. Believe me I know."

As we got out of the car and headed up the walk to Tank's door, I thought about how right she was. I was one lucky fucking bastard that she waited until I got my head out of my ass and finally took one of the many opportunities afforded me to tell her how I feel about her.

And I was going to spend the rest of our lives proving I was worth the wait.


End file.
